Closer
by fairytail dreamer
Summary: A/U:Based on KOL song, Closer. Edward wasnt a vegatarian but he was always meant for Bella. What will happen when he comes across her. Will she still want him when she learns the truth? Sticking closely to SM vision of Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Based on the Kings of Leon song, Closer. If you don't know it where have you been for the past six month's lol! Go listen if you don't know it. **_

**Closer**

Walking around in the damp cool air I could smell her blood calling, it sang to me. The smell was intoxicating and I knew with out a doubt this would be the sweetest blood I would have ever of tasted. I lost sight of her as she wandered through the dark pathways between buildings. I knew she was close but for some reason I couldn't read her mind to find out where she was but I could still smell her.

It was warm, it was inviting and I knew I had to find it soon. My eyes were red but darker with thirst. I needed this, I needed it now. My thirst was too much for me and she was calling to me. Her blood called to me.

The town was almost menacing, it was dark, cold and the streets were deserted. She was a foolish girl for walking around herself making it so easy for me. She must have known the dangers of other humans never mind, people of my kind; if only she knew it could have been enough to save her. I could smell her getting closer as I tried to follow her scent. Not being able to find her mind was infuriating. But her sweetness could never leave my mind. I had that at least.

Standing in the shadow of the allay I watched her look for her keys in her backpack. She paused momentarily looking around her, she sensed me and it made me pleased that her nerves were starting to play on her with danger she surly must have felt. This was my game and she was simply a pawn.

She moved her hair from behind her neck exposing her delicate skin and its entire sweet aroma; she was beautiful from what I could tell. Flowing long brown locks and irresistible pale skin. If it wasn't for her perfume and the sound of her heart pumping I could have sworn she was one of us. She looked delicate and almost weak standing next to the huge red truck. Dropping pens from her bag they rolled under the truck, moving closer to the ground she reached under it with her hand out trying to claim them back.

_Now was my moment._

With all the speed I possessed I raced out, pulling her from her position on the ground as I covered her mouth and veiling her with the shadows of the allay that had hidden me from any streetlight glair.

Her features were screwed up tight with fear running through her veins, I could feel her heart rate increase, the adrenalin flowing and the wave of panic encase her body as she began to tremble. This is how it usually went if I could be bothered playing with the weak humans, it teased me. Wanting it more.

Her face was still tight with fear, her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes." I let my inviting voice try to sooth her, willing her to open her to open them.

Her head shook against my strong domineering arms. She would never be able to get away and the attempt to shake her head was almost invisible with the weight of my hand placed across her mouth.

"Open your eyes." I asked once again, with the feeling of some frustration at her refusal first time.

I could see her hesitating, she knew she was in danger and this must have been her attempt at denial, if she didn't see me perhaps it wasn't real.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked into my eyes.

_Brown_

They were beautiful, the warmth radiated from them pulling me towards her.

_This was wrong_

_I _was the one who was supposed to be inviting, her blood attracted me but looking into her gaze I felt completely taken by her.

Her pale skin reminded me of a porcelain doll, delicate and breakable.

I was going to break her like I did so many other times with out thought but right now there was thought there. Her long brown hair invited me in more. With that I buried my face into her hair, smelling her and smelling her blood, reaching inside of me questioning what was right and what was wrong.

I paused for a moment in her hair trying to gain composure at the thoughts I felt. Wishing that perhaps if she had just kept her eyes closed I wouldn't have this frustration.

Moving back I looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to take my hand away and when I do I want you to be quiet." I slackened my hand for her to agree. With a small nod I removed my hand.

"What is you name?" I asked.

"Bella." She returned not even attempting a scream.

"It was silly of you to wander the streets alone." I told her with her giving a nod in agreement.

I paused for a moment looking into her eyes, her never attempting to break contact.

"What is your name?" she asked shyly in her angelic tone.

I looked at her, surprised that she wasn't trying to attract attention to us, calling for help or something. She was standing right here asking me my name.

"Edward." I gave for her obedience.

"You look scared." She told me.

I felt it

I had never felt taken by a human before, they served as my food and quenched my thirst, they were nothing to me. Like cattle to a human.

Filling and insignificant

"I feel it." I said honestly.

"What are you scared of?" she asked.

"You." The words just fell out as she looked into my eyes.

"Me? But you grabbed me." She answered confused.

"I know but I didn't realize the effect you would have on me."

"What effect is that?"

She did have an effect on me. It was true. For some reason I felt the one that was weak and insignificant standing in front of her. Those brown eyes were here own venom.

"I don't know. Looking into your eyes I feel like I have been found. That If I keep looking into them I will no longer be the monster."

"I don't think you're a monster. I think your confused." She gave to me calmly. It worried me that she didn't seem to fear me any longer. I felt that when I did feed, that her blood wouldn't be as sweet. It would still be the best blood ever but that it would now be tainted by the animal in me, destroying this girl to get at it.

I looked at the rest of her features. Her bottom lip was larger than the top but it only made her lips more inviting. Surely she would react if I tried to kiss her.

Leaning in I grazed her lips with mine before pushing further into her full pout, consuming a kiss.

She never pulled back, never fought; she seemed to go with it before I stopped pulling my head back meeting her gaze.

"Your dangerous." I concluded.

"You are the one with the grip on me." She reminded as she looked at her wrist that was pinned up against the wall.

Letting go of her hand I expected her to run but she stayed still looking at me.

"Now were a bit more even." I smiled. Her face mirroring mine.

"You're strong, and fast?" she asked, automatically suspicious of me.

I nodded at her statement but knew it was more of a question. "I am." I replied as I looked down, feeling unworthy of her eyes.

She placed a hand on my jaw as she tried to pull my line of view to hers. I let out a growl in response.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She let out lightly.

"But I want to hurt you." I told her.

"No you don't." she corrected me. She was right. I didn't. I couldn't think of doing anything so animalistic now to her.

"I did." Looking around the alleyway reminding her that it was me that pulled her into the darkness.

"But now you don't." she told me.

I nodded. I don't know how it happened, but the look from her eyes had made me the victim and she was now the predator.

Her blood was still calling to me.

"I wanted your blood." I told her.

She looked confused. I placed my face back into her hair once again, taking in her scent and feeling her warmth. I wanted it so bad but something was telling me no. Right now I somehow had control but knew it may not last long.

I spoke again at her silence "You make me feel human."

"What are you?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"Not human." I didn't go into specifics.

"You wanted my blood? Why?" she asked.

"To drink." I told her.

A flash or realization hat I could be something dangerous waved across her face but it never faltered into a panic.

"And you don't want me now?" she asked incredulously.

"I do still want you, but I feel I can't harm you, that the look in your eyes is stopping me."

"Why?" she asked getting a little ratty at me trying to keep her alive.

"Because, I have no soul and when I look at you I think you have it."

"I think you have a soul if you are stopping."

"You don't get it, it's only you that has stopped me, the rest of them, they had nothing and now there dead. I drank there blood bleeding them dry." I let out aggravated.

She looked at me confused, "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

I had to chuckle, there was something wrong with her, but something good?

There was something _really_ wrong with _me_.

"Looking at you now I want to consume you in other ways."

At this she slowly leaned forward placing a hand on my face as she rubbed her thumb along my smooth skin. She reached up and kissed my lips gently. As I never stopped her she pressed forward letting her tongue trail across my lips looking for me to allow her access. Opening my mouth I let her in as I pushed through intertwining our mouths with one another.

I let a growl omit from my mouth into hers with the pleasure. With this I knew I had to pull away, so I tried.

_Nothing_

Luckily she pulled away when she was short of air, panting in front of me, her sweet breath sweeping over me, hypnotizing me even more to her being.

"Your beautiful." I let it slip by accident. Though it was true.

She smiled sweetly at me, her eyes shone with lust from the kiss and with that I couldn't resist. I kissed her lips once again.

_Gently_

"You know in another life I think I could have loved you." I admitted foolishly.

She smiled at me again shyly. "I wish that other life was now." She replied.

"So do I." I smirked at her with the thought of being able to love her without hesitation. "I have waited a centaury for you and now I have to leave you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead savouring her scent from her hair once again.

"You need to go." I whispered into her hair.

Shaking her head, she stood defiantly "No, I want to stay here, stay with you."

"You can't; I'll hurt you if you do."

"You said you were scared of me, that I was dangerous, you won't hurt me." She argued.

"I don't want to, but I'm not for you." I pleaded back.

"If you leave you will see that you made a mistake and that were meant to be together. You came to harm me but you can't."

"I can't control myself Bella." I confirmed. "I'm an animal. I have no soul and no heart."

"I have your soul, you told me, don't make me go and you can have it." She promised.

"This isn't another life. You need to go now. Please." I begged her, the resistance on me was too hard, I was struggling and I don't know what I would do with myself if I should falter.

"Go, Please." I asked of her again.

She stood still and silent.

Placing a small kiss onto her lips I growled at her.

"Go." I hissed showing my teeth.

She slowly backed away with her eyes glazed, tears threatening to spill. She kept them on me as she walked backwards to her truck.

Reaching the vehicle she bent back down to her back pack looking for her keys pulling them out. She left the pens on the ground as she crawled into the cabin of the truck starting the engine.

She looked out at me once more waiting for me to stop her. I couldn't read her mind but I knew what she was silently asking. I couldn't stop her, if I did I couldn't promise to keep her alive and I couldn't have her dead.

The engine purred as she continued to look out, knowing I wasn't going to go to her. She drove off into the night as I stood in the darkness.

She wasn't a pawn in my game, she was my queen.

___

_**A/N: Sorry I'm back again, begging for a review, good or bad. I wasn't to sure if this was any good but I came flowing out of my fingers this morning. **_

_**If I have enough positive responses and people want more I have ideas to continue it into a story so let me know if you would like that. The story would change around POV's. **_

_**A shameful plug of another twilight one shot called **__open window__**, if you liked this please give it a read it's from Bella's POV this time. PS. its my Bday 2mo so give me some luv lol! **_

**_FD xx_**


	2. Closer Part 2

_**A/N: So it's back due to popular demand (yay) **_**Closer**_** is now officially a story. I'm just so glad you all liked it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Though I'm surprised I got this up so quick - my brain has been flipping out on me a little lately at the pressure of finishing off some of my first stories so this was a good escape. **_

**Closer – part 2**

One and a half years later

BPOV

_Bella_

I looked up to the dark passage and could remember every moment of that night. Who was he and what was he? It still confused the hell out of me eighteen months later. I had trawled around Forks looking for him after that night but nothing.

_Bella_

I could almost here him calling me as if somehow he knew I would be here. I looked at the shadows and hoped he would show himself to me.

"Bella." A familiar voice pulled me back out from my trance at the alley. I snapped my head around and turned to face him. Jacob.

"What's up with you Bells?" he looked at me as if I was mad. "You just went into your own little own little world. Don't worry, I'll protect you from any crazy guys lurking in the shadows." He joked but if only he knew how much I hoped for a guy to come out of the shadows. He placed his arm around me and pulled me along with him. I couldn't fight with him, he was huge. He took a giant growing spurt two years ago and suddenly he was a foot taller than me, it didn't stop there but it slowed.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just a bit tired I guess." This place just made me think of _him_. Edward. And here was Jake looking at me as if was mental. I think I might be. Seriously, who wants someone to jump out of the shadows to grab them? I felt safe with Jake dragging me along with him from the picture house but I also wondered if Edward did show up that he would be put off with this ogre around me. Jake isn't really someone you would want to take up a fight with and he was happy to look for trouble if he thought that it was "protecting" me.

We walked up past the alleyway that just over a year and a half ago I was pinned up against the wall fearing for my life then fearing for my sanity as my threatening Adonis decided to let me go. I didn't want to; I wanted to stay right there with him. His cold hands clamped down on my wrists like marble handcuffs scaring me but with his release I felt I had lost something, some vital part of me and it never returned.

I suppose I could reason that it was a safe move since he did say he wanted to kill me but my stupidity over took control of that, all I wanted was him. He had kissed me and his cold lips made my mouth tingle, his scary red eyes only drew me in further and the kiss to my head before he ordered me away broke me. Yeh I was definitely mad, wanting and longing for some self proclaimed killer. This surely would take up a full hours worth of some great TV psychologist time.

"So I was thinking you could come down to LaPush at the weekend and we could get the bikes out again. Just don't fall off this time. Charlie is becoming suspicious of all your injuries."

"Charlie knows I'm a disaster. He can't get suspicious of me hurting myself when I hang around with you when I'm able to break my own wrist falling up the stairs." Disaster is putting it mildly. I can't remember going a whole week without injuring my self some how. Last week it was staved fingers putting groceries away. Really if a pack of steaks can cause injury Charlie can't be surprised when I come home with a busted knee from falling. I just didn't mention it was off of a motor bike.

Poor Jake thought Charlie would be chasing him with his gun if I was rumbled but me being me, he never questioned it and so the bikes were our secret for at least another week.

Jake and I, there isn't much to tell, he's my best friend though I know he wants more. His love of sporadic adrenalin rushes keep me entertained and he's always happy for me to come along for the ride. I'm his student when it comes to all things mechanical, well for the bikes at least. We leave it there; I think he's to worried to educate me with the truck in fear of me trying to fix it myself and with my luck most likely falling into the monster sized engine. But for the most part we spend a lot of time together almost never fighting; I think he's content with my undivided attention. There is some animosity from him towards some of my male school friends but I can't help that. He will always be my best friend and right now were very content with whatever we have right now.

****

Pulling up in my truck I grab hold of my back pack and slowly make my way to the school. I feel tired this morning, I didn't sleep well at all, I woke up in the middle of the night dreaming about _him_. I had dreamt of him before many times but this was different, it woke me up and the energy I felt from that night came surging back to me. God it was good even if it was only a brief elusion. I need to get the thought of him out of my mind. Getting swept of your feet when you're a naïve sixteen year old isn't that uncommon but to still mourn the loss of it years later is.

"Bella." I hear Eric call on me but in my heady daze I try just to make it to form but I'm too slow and he catches up with me. "So Bella, how does it feel?" he asks me cryptically and the quizzical gaze I give him lets him know I'm definitely not on the same wave length as him.

"I'm I to guess what you're talking about?" I turn to look at him.

"How does it feel not to be the new girl anymore?" he lets out a little laugh as if I should know what he's talking about.

"I have been here for two and a half years and I'm still the new girl. Wow this town needs some excitement injected into it quick." I let out sarcastically.

"Fine Bella." He rolls his eyes at me. After all this time he knows how to handle me almost as good as Jake, he doesn't sit looking at me longingly across my biology class room like Mike. "But there is a new girl in town, well actually two so I might just have to be friends with them instead now, you know how it goes, I need to keep up with the fresh meat." He teased.

"What you might actually get some friends instead of stalking us around." I teased back. I like Eric, he keeps me entertained at school when the girls talk about whatever girl talk is circulating and makes me feel comfortable when Mike has that look in his eyes. Angela and him go out and they seem to make a good couple. Angela and I are pretty close too; she keeps me sane when Jessica prattles on for hours about boys and hair.

"Well I could have a whole new group of friends; there are five of them starting today. Something to do with a new doctor moving to town, word is that there all adopted cos some of them have different sir names."

"Where do you find all this out?" I ask in awe of how he can be so informative of people who he has never met.

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place remember. I know all." He smirks. Oh to knock that look off his face just the once.

As we walk through the school halls talking a small petite girl with dark spiky hair looks at me and smiles as if she knows me. I guess its one of the new girls starting as she holds herself against a taller boy with blonde hair looking slightly sure of herself in comparison to the panic I felt when I arrived.

"This is my queue. I'll catch you around later once I have all of the gossip from the newbie's. I just need to find the other three." With that he leaves me standing in the hall as he walks up to the two, the blonde boy not looking the slightest bit pleased as Eric forces himself on the pair as the girl continues to make eye contact with me and smiles. I give a strained smile back feeling uncomfortable with her doe eyes shimmering at me but I can only imagine that she is trying to make friends and not offend anyone at the new school.

****

"Hey Bella." Jessica's voice comes from behind me as I rake through my locker at interval. "So have you seen the new students?" she asks with a wide smile across her face, obviously in awe of the impact of one of them

"I seen a couple of them earlier but I hear there is five." I return as I fight the pile of books threatening to spill out onto the corridor.

"I have seen them all. There is a tall blonde, I'm thinking bottle blonde." She bitched about the new girl already, she must be jealous. "She seems to have some attitude problem, and I think she goes out with one of them, which is a bit eww. It's her brother."

"I thought they were adopted?" I try not to judge, I haven't even seen her.

"We'll its all a bit weird to me, but what ever he is to her he's pretty cute in a kinda jock way." I try to concentrate on what she says but its times like this I need Angela to help me through it. Where is she when I need her?

She just rambles on "There is a short girl too, she seems weird and it seems as if there is something going on with her and the blonde boy too. It's pretty weird, it's like there all couples."

I roll my eyes at her, but she can't see luckily. She has a tendency to judge a little quickly. I manage to slam my locker shut just before my books have time to fall out back on top of me as I turn to face Jessica.

"What about the other one?" I ask, trying to feign interest in the new family.

This has her; this is who made her smile. At the thought of him her face picks up and she starts. "Oh my god, you should see him, he's just so lush. He seems to have the attitude thing going on too, he looks like he could be in pain but he can pull it off with how he looks. He's tall gorgeous and messed up hair.

"Messy hair is a redeeming quality now?" I ask her with amassment.

"It does when he looks like that." she lets a small sigh out and I laugh at her face, her mind miles away from me right now as she thinks about the poor unsuspecting boy, if only he knew what kind of surprise he was in for when she got her claws into him.

We make our way to the lunchroom and meet with the others all sitting down at our usual table. Eric looks excited as he comes and joins us it's like he's been waiting all day to give us the inside scoop as he sits down.

"Ok so there is five of them a brother and sister and two brothers and a sister if that makes any sense." He pauses for a brief moment with his brain ticking wondering if he got it out right. "They are all adopted by a doctor Cullen. The blond siblings are Jasper and Rosalie, he seems ok but you might not want to go to close to the girl. They don't seem to have much interest in anyone else but there own group."

At the mention of the two the tall Blonde who I take to be Rosalie walks in with a well built guy beside her.

Eric continues with excitement bubbling over "That is Emmett, he seems ok, pretty chilled out and I'm sure the Coach will be trying to employ him to the football team if he gets the chance." With that Jasper walks in with the small brunette by his side. "That's Jasper and Alice." She flutters through the air with grace under Jaspers arm and smiles up at him before looking over at out table and giving a smile in my direction once again. "They both seem to want to keep to there group too but maybe Alice sees herself a new friend." He jokes as he looks over at me.

You can see the anticipation on Jessica's face as she looks toward the doors waiting for the fifth member but to no avail. I start on my lunch and the rest continue as I hear a small squeal from Jessica. I look up at her face which makes me smile.

"He seems to keep himself to him self a lot more, he practically ignore me earlier." Eric let out a little aggravated at being side stepped by the new student.

I look up and see his face, his white skin and bronze hair, his strong jaw line and those full lips that chilled me with a tingle. It's _him_. It really is, after a year and a half he's here and he's right in front of me. How can it be, how did this happen? My Adonis is back.

"What's his name?" Jessica asks with a little too much hope in her voice. Before Eric has time to answer I break in.

"Edward."

_**A/N: ok so I know I have a few things off here but I think I managed ok. I just hope all you die hard twilighters are able to look past the small flaws and enjoy the story.**_

_**Pretty pretty please review with a cherry sized Edward on top.**_

_**xx**_


	3. Closer Part 3

_**A/N: Ok I think this is my favourite FF I'm writing at the moment. It's my first twilight full length story so liking the change of style so I was desperate to do another chapter. I won't be writing the POV for both on the same thing but thought it was needed here to show the differences at this point so I kept that bit short. **_

**Closer – part 3**

EPOV

I heard her angelic voice through the crowd as she said my name. It caught my attention as it was only voice I recognised, the word was sweet on her lips as it was last night as she called it form her sleep.

Sitting down with the others I could smell the blood in the room. It was delicious and I struggled to control myself in the wake of the aroma. All day I had put up with it, aching for it, just one break of flesh and I think all control would leave me. At times I struggled to remember why I had done it, became vegetarian.

Eighteen months ago I came across her and nothing was the same again. I sent her away and struggled to hold myself, to let her go. I spent the next two weeks feeding off of humans, drinking down there blood in the hope that it could be better than what came from Bella.

I looked each one of my victims in the eye hoping to see a flash of something more than fear. Fear is all I ever got. I looked each woman in the eye hoping for something else but all I did was scare them before I killed them. I felt sick with myself at the fear I installed in them in the hope that Bella had just been a figment of my imagination but it wasn't, it was real. Nine women in two weeks, I didn't need all that blood, I gorged myself on there blood. It wasn't just a vampire surviving; I became a real killer looking for satisfaction.

I knew things weren't going to change so I needed to change. I left heading for Denali where I knew I could get help from Carlisle. Carlisle you could call my father, he created me and lived his life with the others of his coven as a "vegetarian". They drink animal blood to survive not liking that what they have been created into dictates them into a killer.

I on the other hand became weak to my instincts and fed from humans forcing me away from the rest of my family. I would see them every so often but they would not allow me to feed near there homes. I was seen as the wild adolescent son of the family, turning my back on there ways and morals. I fed off of the "bad guys" at first. A vampire power I have different from all other vampires is that I can read minds, so I picked off the murderers and the rapists believing I was doing right. Some how over the years I let that slide and picked on who had the sweetest blood and became the killer I was meant to be. Then I met _her_.

I arrived at Denali with my head down asking for forgiveness and help and of course Carlisle was always welcoming to me and the fact I wanted to change made him happy. Alice had already told him that I would be arriving and the rest of my family supported me in my new choice to, they were just a little surprised that my sudden change of heart came from a human.

"_I need to change. I can't be this anymore." I felt disgusted by myself at the vulture I had become. _

"_I always hoped you would change your mind Edward but I have to ask, why now?" Carlisle looked at me, his youth shining from his pale skin but his wise years pouring out of his amber eyes._

"_I have…reasons." I mumbled out, feeling ashamed of what they actually were._

"_We all have our reasons Edward. I would like to know why now?" he kept his eyes on me waiting patiently for my answer._

"_There…There is this girl."_

I could hear her blood calling once again; it felt like it was striving for my attention in the crowd. I knew it was her, her voice, her blood passing thought her veins. I held my gaze down at the table top fighting the urge to look for her eyes. Like when I met her I couldn't hear her thoughts, it was infuriating. At present I could here everyone's thoughts as they pretended not to be interested in my group. The only connection I had to her right now was her blood and that was a connection I could do without. Her voice never spoke again and her thoughts were immune to my mind.

I had to. I looked up and let my head wonder through the crowd of students as my eyes fell up on her brown ones. I suddenly remembered right there and then that fighting my instincts was the right thing to do even if this look was all I ever got.

It wasn't a look of joy but it wasn't a look of disgust. I had told her too much in the alley that night but I hoped it would scare her away. She didn't look scared either, more just surprised. This was a bad idea. She knew too much about me, she could expose me, my family. I was risking all of there lives right now and here they all were, supporting me. I knew it was mostly Esme's doing. She always wanted me to have someone. You would see the look of disappointment in here eyes every time I visited them and I was alone. I tried to fidget, look human and fit in but all the voices were taking over my own thoughts and she was still looking at me surprised. The pain, holding myself back from the blood as my animal instincts began to lose control at every sense being battered.

I stood up carefully heading for the door and escape into the fresh air feeling the sense of blood leaving me allowing my body to relax. I walk up to near the surrounding trees as I stop, breathing in the cold air more and more trying to forget the smell of the humans. This was a mistake. Not only wasn't I ready for this, it was just wrong. My whole change had been for this one girl and I couldn't put myself, my being onto her for anything. She was my loss that I was just going to have to live without.

Looking up to the trees I could hear her behind me. Her blood and her silenced mind was what made me realize it was her. I pretended to not hear her feet below the grass and leaves. If I ignored her for long enough perhaps she would leave.

"Edward." She called to me. I ignored her standing still with my back to her stopping my breath as her blood swarmed me.

The silence lasted for a few moments until she walked up closer to me before resting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around at vampire speed startling her as she moved back a few steps still looking at me with the same expression as her face held in the lunch hall, her fingers tips grazing each other as she fidgeted with nervousness.

I raised an eyebrow silently asking her what she wanted even though I could already tell even without reading her mind.

_Silence_

"What do you want Bella?" I asked with a harsh tone etched to my voice.

You could see a cringe in her features as I used that voice, as if I was telling her off. She looked up at me still silent as I waited. Her brown eyes racing over my face as if she was making sure it was really me.

"Bella?" I demanded her attention as her eyes shot back to mine from my mouth.

"It's you?" she whispered out seeming astounded that I was in front of her.

"Yes it is." I nodded solemnly looking down to the leaves on the ground.

She smiled that shy smile at me again, the one from the alleyway "I told you you would come looking for me." Her tone was sure as I looked back into the brown.

"I never came looking for you Bella, this is just coincidence." I lied to her face feeling ashamed at everything I hoped for I was destroying.

"Oh." Her face fell as did her eyes as she shuffled on her feet and a small nod coming from her head as she took in my words.

She stood there rooted to the ground looking her shoes.

"Something you're looking for Bella?" I ask in hope that she will either shout at me or leave. Just some kind of emotion so I know what she is thinking. Anything.

She looked up again and shook her head "Just another life." Her small smile of disappointment shows just before she turns on her heels and heads towards the school.

I watch her walk away leaving at her small human speed that I have to force myself to walk everyday.

"Bella." I call out by no admission to myself.

She stops in her tracks and turns around looking at me expectantly but no words come from my mouth.

She crosses her arms still waiting for something to come from my mouth. I was the one that stopped her after all.

I shake my head to dismiss her as she pauses for a moment, waiting to speak the indecision relevant on her face.

"Maybe you were right after all Edward." I don't like the way she says my name, it sounds as if there is going to be something horrible after it. "Maybe you don't have a soul after all." Witch. Of all the things she could have said this was her silver bullet.

I turn my head to hide my glare and anger as she walks away knowing the conversation is over. I hate her. The one thing she knew that would have an effect to hurt me and she took it. All of this was for nothing. Changing my ways, the move to Forks all for nothing. I tuned back around to see her in the distance as she walked back to the lunchroom with her back to me I knew that somehow that this conversation hadn't finished, at least not for me because all of the anger I felt from her comment it couldn't over shadow everything else I felt for her.

*****

BPOV

Feeling eyes on me I look up to who I knew would be watching me. Mike. I give a small smile back to his puppy dog look that he gives me everyday in biology. It makes me feel so uncomfortable because from the look I can almost tell what is going on inside of his mind.

Pulling my notebook out I look through the notes of the last class, any excuse to break my look from Mike.

From the corner of my eye I see that mess of bronze hair with the pale skin. _Edward_. Typical he had to be one of my classes. I keep my eyes down and refuse to look up at him. The next moment he is next to me pulling out the vacant seat that he was directed to._ Crap_. This day couldn't get any worse.

I really don't know why he is here. I thought he came for _me_. Stupid I know. His parents must have picked the place and he has just followed with the rest of them. I can't believe the way he spoke to me. This is not the same Edward I met in the alley that night. That Edward wanted me; I knew it was true from the look, from his kiss. I just don't understand why he was so cold. I have spent the past year and a half trying to figuring him out. Where he came from why he was like how he was, fast, strong and cold. Oh and wanting my blood. It sounded like some dodgy sci-fi movie.

A low chuckle comes from him, yes a _chuckle_.

He's been back on my radar for less than an hour and already he has me angry and disappointed. I spent eighteen months thinking about this guy. _Eighteen months_, what a waist of time.

I give in and speak to him, he obviously wants a reaction. "Something funny?" I ask still keeping my eyes away from his red ones.

"Perhaps." Oh is that it, just try and work it up me a little bit more why don't you.

I cut to the chase. "Why are you even here Edward?" I turn to meet his gaze and see his eyes. There golden. It's not the scary red like last time. How did I not notice this earlier?

"I like the weather." His lips curl up at the end as if he thinks he's clever. Ahh. I try not to let him wined me up which clearly he's aiming for.

"You know I was glad to see you." I try to be honest, if only slightly foolishly.

Before he has time for any response our gaze is broken with the teacher placing a microscope down between us.

I'm glad for class to start so the only conversation I have to have with him is about the slides. Why did we even have to be doing this today? Maybe breaking in the new boy gently, don't want to confuse him after all.

*****

EPOV

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. _Biology room: 57_. Looking along the doors as I wander the halls waiting for the numbers on the paper to match a number on a door. Finding it I walk in immediately my eyes landing on Bella. I stop to talk to my new teacher and he points me in the direction of the vacant seat next to Bella. I let my bag fall to the floor as I pull out the seat and sit down.

She doesn't make eye contact as I look at her from my seat; instead she ignores my gaze and continues to look forward at the teacher.

I try to fathom where to begin; this is not the place to talk to her but it maybe my only opportunity. Looking at her I feel eyes on me as I look across the room to find a boy looking at her intently, reading his mind I can tell he has a thing for Bella. Competition perhaps. A small laugh escapes my mouth at the thought that he may have something more over her after her reaction earlier.

"Something funny?" she asks still not meeting my eyes and no tone in her voice.

"Perhaps." Is all I give, I can't quite forget her silver bullet earlier.

"Why are you even here Edward?" she asks aggravated as she finally turns to look at me.

"I like the weather." I let a smirk form on my face at the look she gives me. This is too easy.

"You know I was glad to see you." Picking up her pen she begins to play with it, her nervousness playing with her emotions again. Such a human.

The teacher begins the lesson as he places microscopes out on the desk along with slides. Were to work in pairs, recognising what is on the slides. Least we are able to talk.

_**A/N: Ok so both a little annoyed at each other and one wanting to talk and the other doesn't. What do you think will happen next? **_

_**Please review – it means so much and lets me know if you like where I'm going with the story. Also any suggestions will be given serious thought. **_

_**Fd**_

_**xx**_


	4. Closer Part 4

_**A/N: Ok so I put my heart and soul into this chapter and its over 6 thousand words long. I'm trying to make my writing better so let me know if you like the more detail I have put into it. Sit back and enjoy!! xx**_

**Closer – Part 4**

EPOV

I rushed into the house past the rest of them. On the way back from school Alice had been full of questions though she must have already seen what happened. Jasper tried to calm me down as I could read it from his mind and Emmett; well he just tried to get his wife out of her foul mood that I had put her in about eighteen months ago with my arrival and request though it was a lot worse in light of my actions today.

Speeding into the house I threw down my school bag and threw myself down on the couch with force you could hear it creak behind me making Esme cringe at the thought of her beloved couch under my wrath. She was keen to know how everything had went, I could here her ask but she never said the words out loud so I chose to ignore them. You would have to be blind to tell that it never went well.

Alice sat down beside me once again looking for answers that had changed her visions. She expected me to embrace seeing Bella, hold her. That's not quite the way it had worked out. I had a moment of panic that we could never be; it was too dangerous for her and decided to keep her at arms length. Make her think I didn't want her. My tough skin can feel no pain but my cold dead heart felt her words dig deep.

_Alice._

She was driving me insane with her questioning constantly berating my mind. I used the same trick on her as I did Esme.

Truth is I loved my family but being separated from them for long periods of time I had struggled with the watchful eye of them all for the last eighteen months, all waiting for me to make one wrong move. I was use to being the loner and here I was with all of them and all of there time. I was loved, I knew that and I missed them and they missed me but it was something I still had to get use to.

Having enough of there silent questions I raced up the stairs to feel my anger rise the further I got away from Jasper. I like to feel my own emotions and Jasper calming me on this occasion was annoying. My rage built back up by the time I had made it to my room, walking in I kicked at the table with all my journals sitting on it causing it to skid across the room and into the glass wall, breaking the glass into shards falling to the grass below along with the table and journals.

_Shit. _

Esme was sure to burn me now.

"Edward." She shouted out seconds later as she stood looking at what I had done.

Esme does not shout. _Ever._

Looking down out of the broken window I could see all my books fluttering in the wind, the pages caught up in glass.

"I'm sorry." Is all I could manage, it stood for nothing in the grand scheme of things. I rubbed at my face trying to calm myself, this day just managed to get worse.

"Edward." Esme called my name again, though this time it was almost a whisper as I could hear her worried mind as she came up to me and wrapped her hands around me into a hug, her right hand rubbing at my back trying to soothe me. And it worked.

I felt my tense muscles relax, my jaw loosen off and my arms pull Esme into me relishing the contact. There may be less than ten years between us but she will always be my mother. Her soothing motherly comfort is what I needed from the wall I metaphorically and literally hit today.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper into my hair.

"She won't talk to me." The tone was lost in my throat and the words were barely audible as I spoke them, without our enhanced hearing I doubt she would have actually heard my words. I pulled away from her knowing she wanted to hear about it all, not because she was nosey like Alice but because she knew it would help if I spoke about it.

"I thought Alice said it looked promising." Knowing that I must have done something to upset the future. She looked at me expectant, waiting for me to tell her the reason for the change of vision. She already knew that it would have been my doing. She knew all too well that I carried extreme confusion on this subject, weather it was right or wrong. Her view was that it was wrong to fight my feelings for Bella. What was right was to embrace the strong hold that she had over me from when we had met.

"I didn't quite greet her the way Alice had seen." My eyes fell to the floor feeling ashamed that they all had changed there lives, Esme encouraging them to change there lives for me and this is what I had done.

_Bella. _

The sweetest name my mind will ever hear.

She refused to speak to me; the only words to come out of her mouth were reference to the slides we were looking at. I tried several attempts to which I only got a raised hand from her, not even eye contact with those beautiful brown eyes. I wanted to kiss her and with the rage inside me I wanted to let go and my demon come out and take her sweet blood from her, feeding me. To taste her in anyway I could.

My body ached at the thought. Venom rising.

I felt disgusted at myself for those thoughts, I had stopped feasting on humans but I would always be that monster. Bell would always be too good for me even if that was not that case. She was perfection, her big brown eyes that I made me feel like I had found home, her hair and her scent that provoked wants in me I could barley contain.

"Edward, you must stop seeing yourself as the animal you think you are." She scolded to my surprise looking straight into my eyes, her mind telling me the same over and over. _You're not that animal_.

"I am a killer." I told her flatly as I pushed her loud thought out of my mind trying to block her voice internally. She was all too aware of the lives I had taken to satisfy my urge. She knew what we were and she knew what I was, that I let my killer instinct run free at the expense of many human lives. My life was spent creating a massacre single handed.

Placing her hands on my arms she looked into my eyes "You are not bad, that's how you were designed, how we all were but you have stopped. Bella came into your life and made you see there was more. It took you a little longer but you still made the right decision in the end. If she is the cause for this Edward you can not just walk away so easily, if you really do care for her, enough for you to change like you already have you need to speak to her."

"She's not one of us." I let out a little scratchy. Her words had heart behind them and I only hoped they could be true. But one thing would always be the same. She was human.

"Come with me Edward." She took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the broken window jumping down onto the grass below the shattered out window.

I looked at her as she looked around at her feet, the pages still blowing in the wind as did her hair now. Bending down she picked up my sacred books, opening pages looking at my thoughts. I felt my mind was being intruded, my past laid out for her to see and she freely took the opportunity to do so in front of me. But I never stopped her. I didn't know what she was looking for.

Decades of my thoughts.

I wrote my thoughts down constantly, even when travelling alone. It was the only comfort I had; they were the only thing or being that had all the knowledge of what my mind could think. They were the depth of me and opening one of these books was like shinning a candle in a dark crevice. I would leave them with the others before I travelled back out myself knowing that none of the others would invade my privacy.

But here was Esme, reading my words, my private thoughts and some how I never stopped her as I knew she was looking for something. Something she knew would be here, not from a previous intrusion on my journals but from reading me. She was good. She wasn't my maternal mother but she had that trick that all mothers manage. They know everything without ever being told. It's defiantly a sixth sense that truly exists.

Holding a page open she placed it in front of my eyes willing me to take it out of her hand and to read it. "Look at all these words." She looked down at the rest of the books; there were more than a hundred, all of them with my words written out from front to back.

I looked back up at her after reading my dark words from my diary confused.

She smiled sweetly at me before placing a hand on my cheek. "You still don't see it do you?"

I gently shook my head answering no but enjoying the comfort from her hand, still relishing contact so much after being without for so long. I could never forget the warmth it gave me. Esme I believed to be the only one possible to have a soul out of all of us.

"She's not one of us Edward but you're one of them. She's not strong and she's not fast and she doesn't need to be. She need contact, love and support someone to touch her and touch her heart. You feel loss and you feel alone. The proof is here a hundred times over." She said as she lifted another one of my journals to my view. "You can't live without what she can give to you. You have done for so long and it saddens me to see you like that. But the really sad part is that its not just you that's alone if you walk away, so is Bella, that's what she needs from you, care, compassion and love and you can give that to her better than anyone. Look what you have done already for her."

Emotion, it was right there in front of me the full time. My journals, my mind and my being. It was one of the true human qualities that existed in us. That connection of needing someone undisputedly, unconditionally that was what kept a link to our past lives. The loss of losing someone would always affect us perhaps even more so knowing that we have to live eternity without them. Was what I felt for Bella that strong? Was our different lives able to fit together some how if we were meant? Was it even fair to ask her for that?

I had changed not only my life but the lives of my family for this one girl, was it time to give up already? What would it be, head back out on my own feeding off of humans again and trying to forget everything she gave to me in one single moment of looking into my eyes?

The thoughts rattled around my mind as I looked down at my journals on the grass. The words etched into the pages were dark and grey, not much colour shone through them. I had been alone for too long. The warmth of having my family back again was undeniable but it didn't complete me. I had never been complete, ever. I had loved no one; brief romantic encounters were for humans. Vampires needed more.

"Edward." Esme's motherly voice brought me back to the back yard, looking up she smiled as she guessed the realization on my face.

"I need to talk to her."

*****

BPOV

I sat there feeling my head sway and my body fold on it's self. My legs dangled not quite being able to reach the floor. I tried to hold myself up, wriggling slowly trying to keep my eyes forward and not look or breathe in the blood. The paper sheet below me tore as I jerked myself back trying not to pass out. It wasn't enough to hold me. The only thing I was aware of was falling forward from my position.

Slaps to the face stung with the heat radiating out of his palms. Jacob held me on his knees as he crouched to the floor. "Bella." He called as I struggled to open my eyes open. "Isabella." He called again. Now he was just trying to annoy me.

"Are you just trying to annoy me?" I asked as I opened my eyes looking up into his.

"I just knew I would get an answerer quicker that way." He smirked.

God that boy knew every possible way to annoy me and he was only happy to use it to his advantage frequently. My back lay out across his thighs as my legs sprawled out onto the floor. Still feeling dizzy I took a chance to look around at the surroundings from floor level feeling quite confused that I was actually down by the floor but without any added injury. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened.

"How did I get here?" I asked as his strong arms lifted me into his chest as he stood up before placing me back onto the examination table I had been sitting on moment before. He made me lie down, probably in hope that I would cause less injury to myself.

"You passed out and were heading for the floor head first but I managed to save any further brain damage."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes to him. Feeling another wave of dizziness come over me with the rust smell burning my nose. I wanted to be sick.

"Bells, you ok? All the colour has drained out of you." He asked as he placed his inferno hand onto my forehead. As if he could tell any change in my body temperature with hands like that. He always radiated heat; it was as if he had a constant fever.

"I just feel a bit funny." I tried to pass off as I could feel the acid flaring up stopping before anything could come of it.

"Are you going to throw up again?" he asked a bit worried, but worry of his own concern. Like worrying for his trainers again. I had only hit his trainers once when throwing up. It was of course an accident but he still didn't let me forget it.

"I'm fine." I rubbed at my forehead feeling a shiver but still feeling hot at the same time. I had hurt my wrist and managed a cut at the same time. I was fine; this was just my body's reaction to the thought of blood. I hated it. Any tiny drop would have this effect on me. I felt a steady rise of acid from my stomach again as I sat bolt upright.

Jake knew this move, before I could ask he had placed one of the bowls from the cabinet next to me and I heaved my tiny amount of lunch that I managed to eat after spotting _him_.

_Edward._

It was his fault I was sitting here right now.

After eighteen months I never thought I would see him again but for some reason he came tumbling into my life again. Well I say life, I mean more my peripheral vision. He left the lunch hall not long after our eyes met and I followed him. Our meeting was brief and cold. I looked at him waiting for him to look at me the way he did all those months ago when we met.

He was so intense in the alley I thought I may explode but it was addictive and within the short space of time I didn't want to leave his side. His red eyes scared me but there was something deeper in them showing me he was lost, lonely and scared.

We parted with bad words between us only to be forced to sit next to each other an hour later. I cut him off, wouldn't let him have his way to speak. I wanted nothing from him. It was clear to me that that night had meant nothing to him. The energy I felt was obviously one sided. I felt so stupid for holding him in such high regard after all this time. I meant nothing to him. He just happened to end up back in Forks.

So that was biology. Him trying to speak, me constantly ignoring him, only seeing him look at me out the corner of my eye as I refused to acknowledge his presence except for the discussion of the slides.

The rage of the encounter and having to put up with him next to me for a whole hour not being able to touch, look or even kiss him the way I had imagined if we were ever to find each other again. The disappointment filled my head and I knew of only one thing that would free me of it. The motorbikes.

"Feeling better?" Jakes voice drew me back to the stark hospital cubical I was currently occupying. Looking up to him I gave him a soft nod to his question before he passed me a paper towel to wipe my mouth and placing the sick to the side away from both of us. Coming back to me he placed his warm arms around me gently placing me back on my back on the bed. I felt a shiver through my body as goospimples appeared on my skin. Taking off his zippy he placed it across my now chilly body as his warmth radiated against my skin making me feel drowsier. He was good to me; I knew that, even if he didn't try to hide his face full of horror as he moved the bowl of vomit across the room. He was there for me all the times I managed to land myself in here, often lying to Charlie in the process to save me from getting into bother.

He sat down in the cold hard plastic chair that sat next to the bed as I felt my lids get heavier and heavier.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today to make you go off on the bike like you did?" he whispered the words almost trying not to let our conversation be over herd but his tone was still accusing. Like I said, the boy knew me well.

Letting my eyes fall from whatever the smell of blood was doing to me and also to block out any look that Jake maybe giving me I answered trying to end the conversation "Nothing, I had just had a really stressful day at school. All these assignments are piling up."

"Liar." He stretched out in an almost upbeat tone, evident that he was trying to get it out of me without to much upset. It never seemed to bother him to much before, placing pressure on me to get the answerers out. He must be concerned about his trainers still. A small smile formed at the thought though I did my best to hide it.

"Was it that kid Newton all over you again?" he asked like some jealous boyfriend.

"That kid?" I looked at him sceptically "He's a year older than you." I reminded him.

"Yeh but I'm about twice the size of him so if he's bothering you, let me know and I'm sure I could have a talk with him." He winked.

"Yeh cos you just love to talk with your fists. It's nothing to do with him and you're not beating anyone up." I sighed at having this conversation once again.

"Ok so what is the reason then Bella?" He didn't seem to want to let this one drop. He was like a dog with a bone between his teeth.

"I told you, nothing. Now let it drop." I sighed with anger and he knew it. He let the bone drop and crossed his arms across his chest and being told off. God this doctor was taking his sweet time to come check over me.

"So what's the excuse this time?" I knew it wasn't a riddle to our last topic of conversation but actually asking about how we were going to cover out tracks in more ways that one.

"I fell while we were racing through the forest." I replied almost immediately knowing that the question was going to come.

"We used that last time. We need something better." He told me off.

"Say I climbed a tree then." I shrugged not caring just wanting a doctor to hopefully give me something to kill the pain I was feeling through my arm.

"Climbing a tree, he wont believe that Bella. This is you were talking about. Christ he's going to kill me this time. He will come after me with his gun and hunt me down." He placed his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees steadying his posture. His thick mass of dark hair covered his face and his boyish features in comparison to his very manly body.

"Stop being so dramatic, it will be fine, just say you goaded me into it or something." I shrugged closing my eyes again.

"Great, so now I'm a bully." He threw his head back, his strong body dunting the chair back slightly with his strength.

"Jake!" My eyes snapped open to look at him just before the curtain pulled open revelling a tall athletically built man with blonde hair and snow white skin. He looked almost like an angel with his white coat on.

Giving a soft smile he looked at me and then to Jake.

"You must be the patient, Bella?" he looked down at the chart that I had filled out when I arrived.

"Yes that's me." I smiled back at him, almost hypnotised with his beauty. He was not someone I would go for, to old and all the rest but I couldn't help but notice his presence.

"I'll just leave you to it." Jake interrupted as he slid between the curtains.

"Well Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen." Gliding over to me he looked at my wrist and the cut on my arm. _Cullen?_ That was Edwards's name. I had picked it up from Eric earlier. Was it possible that this was his father? He looked like he was only about ten years older. Weren't they all adopted, the thought came back to me at Eric talking about them this morning.

"So how did you manage this?" he broke me from my thoughts.

"Emm, I fell." I stuttered out suddenly unsure of the story we were going to use to cover ourselves.

He smiled softly at my hesitance "Are you sure you just fell?" he asked his gold eyes looking into mine. They shone just like Edwards but held a bit more confidence in them but they were definitely the same unusual colour.

I nodded my head in response.

"I won't tell anyone, Bella." He paused for a moment before looking at me again. "Bella?"

"Yes." I answered as I thought it was a question.

"No sorry, you're Bella?"

I looked at him confused at what he was actually getting at. "Yes, I'm Bella Swan." I repeated my name to him once again.

"No, but I feel like I know you already." Excellent, another member of the hospital staff no doubt laughing at my expense of my long history of mishaps.

"Yes I know, I visit here a lot. You will probably see me again very soon." I smiled and joked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

He let out a light laugh at me though it was nether patronising or directed at my many injuries.

"How come I haven't seen you here before, I'm almost of first name terms with all the staff." I joked again.

"I'm new here. Only started this morning." He gently lifted my hand and inspecting it mobility. His hands were ice cold. It seems to be an occupation requirement. "Make a fist." He ordered as I clenched my fist with great discomfort as my face contorted.

"Oww." I let out as I opened it back up. Enjoying the feel of the muscle relax in my hand as I placed it on my knee. "So you are Edward's dad?" looking at him I could see a resemblance, the golden eyes, the pale skin the unmistakable beauty. The all looked similar.

"You spoke to Edward today?" he asked with large genuine smile.

"Yes." I nodded. "Though I don't think we will be talking anytime soon." I told him honestly. It wasn't my fault, I just felt strangely comfortable around him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. I knew he head been looking forward to seeing you." He told me before turning his back and reaching for the suture tray.

"Now I don't think you will need any stitches but I'll clean it up and put a small dressing over it." His face turning to meet mine again.

He stopped to look at my obvious surprised face from his words he spoke. I tried to change it but his words were running through my head. "He's spoke about me?" I asked incredulously with a mumble.

There was a look of confusion written across his face. You could see he didn't know what to say. I was dying to ask him what he had said about me._ Dying_. He stood there still not talking and began to dress my small wound, he seemed like he pretended that he never heard my question but the look he had gave, I knew better.

The tense air getting to me I asked him again "He spoke about me?" I purposely looked into his amber eyes looking for an answer.

He frowned as he finished the dressing. "Yes, he did. Now I think your wrist will need a support for a couple of weeks but just keep trying to use it but be careful." He ordered still giving no other explanation about Edward.

Not even paying attention to he rest of the words that came out of his mouth I nervously asked him what he had said about me. I needed to know. Dr Cullen clearly said he had been looking forward to seeing me. Edwards's reaction earlier told me the exact opposite.

"Bella." His booming voice came from behind the curtain as he hurried through it no doubt worrying what condition I had gotten myself into this time. Of course it was Charlie just being a dad.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I told him with a smile as Dr Cullen placed the support around my wrist causing little pain as he did.

"Hey, you must be the new doc?" Charlie asked as he stepped forward to shake his hand. "I'm Chief Swan, just call me Charlie though." He smiled at him. Obviously his charm just didn't affect the women.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He answered him but held up his gloved hands in response to his shake. As if I was that contagious. Clumsiness is birth defect, not something you can catch. Charlie only gave a knowing and understanding smile to his gesture.

"So where is Jake?" Charlie asked. I shrugged not knowing where he had gotten to but was sure not to be far away. "How did you manage it this time Bella?" a small sigh escaped from his mouth at the thought of another injury to me not the fact that I had Jake call him at work for me _again_.

"I climbed a tree and fell." I smiled sheepishly in the hope it would cover my lie. If he ever found out about the motorbikes I would be dead.

"Well I'm finished here." Carlisle informed before he slipped past through the curtains and away. Damn, he was avoiding my question, I knew it. So annoying. I need to know what Edward had said about me but I can't ask him because I'm not talking to him.

*****

"Night." I called to Charlie as I closed my bedroom door. It was ten at night and after my day I was ready for bed with the hope that come morning I could get out of school using my arm as the excuse, though I doubt Charlie would fall for it. It wasn't that bad.

Pulling out a black t-shirt and underwear I changed in my room before walking back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Looking in the mirror I looked to myself looking to see if anything was different. My hair was slightly longer than the last time I had seen him but I still looked the same. Beautiful is what he called me that night in the alleyway. Was I suddenly not attractive to him anymore, or was it the dark shadows that hid my real face.

Spitting into the sink I placed my toothbrush in its holder making my way back to my bed climbing into the purple and lavender sheets feeling the cool air between them hit my skin reminding me of Carlisle's hands as he touched me.

Oh yeh, _him_ again. How was it that boy was still consuming my mind. If he left it I'm sure it would be vacant, it seemed to be the only thing I could think about. _Edward_. I thought with a sigh. His gorgeous beauty, my Adonis had been such…such an ass. I of thought he would have been happy to at least acknowledge my presence at school, you know, knowing at least one person there but no...

I huffed into my sheets hearing Charlie's snores come from the other room. I refused to spend one more second thinking about him. I only prayed sleep would come to me before I lost the will and began to pine over him again.

Before I could even close my eyes I heard a small noise coming form my window as a tall framed figure stood at the side of it almost in darkness with the exception of the moonlight that shone through the windows as one of the curtains had been pushed aside.

I rubbed at my eyes, positive I must have already fallen asleep or that someone was breaking into my house.

"Bella?" A soft caramel voice called to me in a whisper.

I squinted trying to see who was in front of me before they moved into the small amount of moonlight, showing there face to me.

"Edward?" I called out a little too loudly. Him pressing a finger up to his mouth in the hope I would be quiet at his command.

Whispering "What the hell are you doing in my room." I hissed at him, thinking he must be mad, for one Charlie could catch him and two being that after today he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

"I…I just need to speak to you." Carefully he shifted closer towards my bed trying to keep any sounds down low as possible.

"I don't want to talk to you and I certainly don't want you in my room."

"Let me explain." He pleaded with his honey coloured eyes. Damn it, I was too weak. I sat there saying nothing looking up at him.

I broke away contact before he could start again. "No Edward, I don't want to hear it. Leave now or I will call for Charlie."

"Please Bella." His tone matched his eyes, honey, sweet and hard to resist. I fought every screaming urge in my body. Inhaling a deep breath to calm myself.

"Get. Out. Now." I pulled the covers back over my body and let my head fall into my pillow. He stood there watching me, not moving. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew they were boring into me, into my hair looking for my face. If he was regretting what he said earlier I didn't care. He could go to hell.

"Wait." I called out to him as I sensed him turning around. I had to know, what he had said about me to Carlisle, how would he speak to him about looking forward to seeing me then almost ignore me. Moving from my position I sit up waiting for him to turn around. "Carlisle, what did you tell him about me?"

He never turned around to look at me as he spoke "When did you talk to Carlisle?" he was quite but you could here the surprise in his voice.

"Today at the hospital."

"Why were you at the hospital?" he asked looking confused as he turned to meet my eyes.

I waved my bandaged arm up as evidence and my answer. He was instantly by my side inspecting my arm but I was just as quick to snap it from his cold hands and the fact he though he could touch me.

"What happened?" he asked, I ignored.

"What did you say to Carlisle about me?" I asked again looking up directly at him as he towered above me.

His face turned toward the window before he spoke "That's what I was wanting to talk to you about." The words crawled out of his mouth slowly.

I looked at him waiting, expecting an explanation but his eyes only shifted towards my bed covers.

"What did you say?" I asked slowly, one word at a time waiting for a response.

"Why we're here, it's because of you." Now it was my turn to look confused. He absorbed my look before continuing. "You were right, when I left you that night I had to come back to find you."

"So you did come back for me?" I asked a little disbelieving. How could he manage to talk his parents into moving for a girl he met up an alley? How would you even begin to pitch that idea? Suddenly him standing in my room, having him come through my window, moving here and flashes of what he said to me that night came to my mind. It worried me, but I still didn't feel scared of him. Any fear I had of him diapered that night when he looked into my eyes, it was like he could calm me with one look. Maybe that made him even more dangerous.

"Yes." He paused for a moment looking for the right words. I gave him his change to talk and gather his words correctly. I was aching for them. "I was right, any soul I might have, you have it. After I let you go I wanted to get you back, to take you away with me. All reason and sense left me, all I wanted was you."

I sat there dumbfounded; I didn't know what to say. I looked at him, my neck getting sore from the sharp angle I looked up at him from but I couldn't move, my eyes were glued to his. All this time and now he's here. _All this time_. Anger filled through me, it had been eighteen months, all this time I had been alone and now he was back.

"It's been eighteen months." I said through gritted teeth. To that he took a step back looking down at the floor, his head bowed down.

"I know." I could barely here his whisper; though it ripped through my ear drums with the emotion alone, the sadness and disappointment. "I had to make sure…That I could be around you."

"Be around me?" I didn't understand why he couldn't be around me?

He took a seat at the end of the bed making eye contact once again before dropping his view back to my bed covers. "Remember what I said that night, Bella? I wanted to harm you."

I nodded my head remembering the conversation, he said he wasn't human. But looking at him he was just another seventeen year old boy. His beauty almost godly, but a boy none the less.

"You said you weren't Human. What did you mean by that?" I asked in fear of what my come out of his mouth. I had studied the internet with what he told me that night, it had been an obsession, I was looking for some medical condition, schizophrenia, anything. The only thing that seemed to come up was Vampires. Legends instead of story book cut outs. That was insane. Wasn't it?

He nodded "I'm not human; you should fear me by my presence alone. I'm something else, something more…sinister."

Rolling my eyes at his alleyway fear factor again. "Edward I'm not scared of you. You are not sinister. Maybe a candidate for juvie with your breaking and entering skills but that's as bad as you get." I smirked, trying not to laugh at his intensity.

"Bella, you must take me seriously." He scolded me. Telling me off and making me meet his dead serious eyes. It gave me a shiver. I began to pay attention knowing he wasn't joking anymore. "I had to…change before I could see you again; your smell makes me want you, to drink your blood. I could never harm you; it would kill me to do so I needed to make sure I was strong enough to hold back. When I let you go my world went black. Nothing else, no one else could take your place. I can't stay back from you but I can't be around you without you knowing what I am."

"What are you?" I asked suddenly feeling myself dazzled by what he was saying, he was intense and something radiated through him but I couldn't tell what.

EPOV

Fear swirled through my body, hurting my bones and joints. I couldn't tell her what I was; it was against the 'rules'. I needed her to guess, I needed to be able to show her something that would make her realize.

Whispering into her, taking in her desirable scent I pleaded with her. "Come with me?" I extended my hand waiting for her to take it. Her small warm human hand touched mine as she looked into my eyes giving me her trust.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the more detail, I found I was falling in love with stories with that bit more detail so decided to work at it a bit harder. Lol my mind is exhausted.**_

_**The bad news is I won't be up dating for a couple of weeks. I'm hopping to finish off other FF that have lost my attention because I'm in love with this one so much right now and want to keep this effort up, I hope you are all liking it as much as I do writing it. **_

_**Please let me know what you think of the changes and if you like where the story is going. Any suggestion in direction will be greatly received and thought of – this was a one shot but looking for ideas where to take the story further. **_

_**Pretty pretty please review – they will give me the encouragement to get back to it as soon as possible if I know people are reading it!! Oh yeh and who's POV do you prefer? I will be continuing to write for both but just wondering. **_

_**Fd**_

_**xx**_


	5. Closer Part 5

**Ok I know, I'm so sorry about the time it took me to update this.**

**I give no excuses – my brain died on me for this chapter – end of.**

**its not as long as the last chappy either but things are getting interesting.**

**Closer – Part 5**

EPOV

I turned my back as she changed. She agreed to come with me. It placed fear in me that she was so trusting to me when I had only been aggressive towards her, that night in the alley and even today at school I was cold towards her. Yet here she trusted me when her every instinct should have been telling her to get away.

I wish she had called for Charlie now, to scare me off by needing to hide my true existence, my family's existence. I don't even know if this is the right thing to do. Expose her to my world. If we leave here tonight she will find out. Trust is not an issue. Looking into her chocolate eyes, her honesty shines through and that she won't say anything. I trust her with my life. Unfortunately she trusts me with hers too.

The burn in my throat swells with the smell of her. _This is so wrong_. The words echo around my head. Looking out the window I try to distract myself from her movements. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she took my hand and it hasn't calmed much since. Her blood pulsates around her body at rapid speed. Her human heart almost seems infallible as it pumps but I know better of her true fragility.

"I'm ready." She whispers behind me.

I turn around to meet her eyes as she nervously tucks a piece of hair behind her hair as she looks down to the floor with a red glow forming at her cheeks. _Definitely human_.

She moves closer as I pause, relishing her blush. She is the epitome of beauty. A nervous smile adds to her features as she notices me looking at her. She must see through my stony features.

At her slight discomfort I move my hand out once again to take hers leading her to the window.

"Out the window?" she looks nervous once again but I think it's more with fear that she will fall than anything else.

"How did you think I got in?" I give her a small smile gently teasing her.

"Yeh I know…It's just…this is me." Then holding up her bandaged arm to my view. "And this is me." She bites down on her lip, her face a puzzle of how she can get down without ending up in hospital again. I can't read her mind but this one is easy. I let a small laugh rumble in the back of my throat.

"This is funny?" she asks flatly raising an eyebrow.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." My eyes look deep into hers and see she is drawn into me once again with my words. I dazzle her and wonder if this is her reaction to me or the beast.

She nods before I turn towards the window opening it as wide as possible in aid to help Bella through. I climb through first backing down on to the end of the large branch stabilizing myself with the branch above calling her forward with my free hand.

"I can't." she calls.

"I'm right here Bella, trust me on this one." You can see the indecision in her eyes as she looks down to the ground. "You will be fine, I'll be holding on to you." I promise.

She closes her eyes before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Slowly she begins to pass through the window and a small cringe in her face shows when she places to much weigh on her wrist. _Oh fragility_. I capture her by her waist and pull her towards my body before she realizes.

Her back against my chest I pull her in closer, inhaling her. "How is that wrist?"

"Fine." She breathed out from my grip.

I turned her slowly so she faces me, still close, standing chest to chest, nose to nose. Our lips could meet with the slightest of movement but I refrain.

I wrapped her good arm around my neck and pulled her body flush against my chest wrapping one of her legs around me, the other instinctively wrapping around the other side of me locking her against me. I try to ignore her warmth against my cold even when a small shiver comes from her, jolting electricity through my body in pleasure.

I quickly climb down the tree as she stays locked to me looking into my eyes in amazement of the speed and ease I used to get down from the tree. A moment passed as we eye each other from our embrace, her look unknowing of what to expect from me. She knows my strength and speed but taken out of the intensity of the alley and I have became superman. Her human brown orbs looked at me intently waiting for me to some how explain myself or something. I smiled at her feeling somewhat nervous. "Your light as a feather." I shrugged, and honestly, to me, she was.

Her gaze broke as reality came back to the forefront of her mind, breaking her self away from me. "Your really cold." She commented to me as I tried to ignore it. "Are you feeling alright, you should be warmer." worry creased her brow as she took hold of my hand in hers in an attempt to warm it.

A tiny laugh came from my mouth at realizing that this had been the warmest I had felt in decades. Not warmth gauged by temperature but warmth from her very presence. Her slender fingers wrapping around my hands in her bid to give me heat, I leaned into her ear trying to keep our voices down from open windows "I'm not going to heat up." I told her gently as she looked at my hands with concentration trying to create heat but only chilling her.

Her look at me was questioning, it was the look she gave me moments before as I helped her down from the tree but only growing stronger with her curiosity. With no words I pulled her up in my arms, my arm curved behind her knees and pulling her top half into my chest, "Hold on." I snickered before I raced off with the rest of the world blurring as we passed.

BPOV

Placing my hands on my knees I bent forward holding myself up. What was that? Not only had I been baffled by his movements, I was struggling to hold onto my dinner. I took a deep breath in and exhaled with my eyes closed; opening them his golden eyes looked back at me. "I'm fine, just a bit motion sick." I said as I struggled to stand, his cold arms holding me up – yes, cold? How was he so cold? His hands could give me shivers in more ways than one. In the alleyway that night I never noticed, cold hands weren't to far out of place on people hanging around alleyways at night, his cold hands never startled me earlier either when I took hold of his had, he had obviously been outside for some time before he got into my room. His hands should have warmed up in my room, least a closer temperature to mine, instead it was like ice.

Looking at his golden eyes my gaze moved down towards his chest and arms, the strong muscles that held me so tightly and easily into safety from the tree and speeding to where ever we were now. Looking around I struggled to look in the dark. The only light to shine was from the almost full moon sitting high in the clear sky. It was peaceful here; it felt like another home, that I could quite happily snuggle into the thick grass and sleep. The darkness and the moonlight almost seemed to warm the thick bush in the still of the night.

"I found this the other day, I needed to get away from the others and let my own mind decided if coming back to you was the right thing." His voice was almost a whisper as he looked out onto the meadow.

"I think it's nice." I tell him honestly. "I wish I could have somewhere like this to think."

_Silence_

We stood there for a few moments before I decided to speak again. "Do you think coming back to me was the right thing?"

His feet scuffed the ground at some invisible stone with his eyes down at his feet. "I don't know." His breath pauses for a moment before he looks back up at me. "What I mean, I… It's like…" he sighs, his eloquent mind seeming to give up on him for his words of choice. "What do you remember about that night Bella?"

"The alleyway? Everything. I can't seem to forget it." I really can't it's been months but every moment I can still picture. "You kissing me, telling me you think I have your soul." He looks at me a small smile, clearly he remembers it too. "Do you really think that Edward?"

"More so right now than that night." He walks a couple of steps forward, his back to me as he looks up at the sky, he seems peaceful here. This is not the same Edward from earlier.

"I know what you mean." I move forward the couple of steps as I place my hand on his shoulder willing him to face me.

He spins around meeting my gaze as he pulls back, "You need to know who I am first Bella." His soft tone had turned serious.

"I know who you are, your Edward Cullen." I give him a teasing smile trying to ease the tension that he can seem to build so easily when talking about himself.

"You know my name. Bella if you want to know the real me I have to tell you about the monster."

"Monster?" I try not to laugh. "Is this about how strong you are and how fast?" I ask.

"Yes and other things. I'm not like you, you have seen me, you remember what I told you about me in the alley. Now you need to think about what I truly am."

"You're a seventeen year old boy. You're not a monster."

"Don't be so naive Bella. You know I'm not the same as you." He rushes to one of the trees and pushes it over onto its side with out trying, the tree must have been about a hundred years old, the trunk thick and sturdy, rooted into the ground, now just on its side, the roots lifted out slightly before it became to much and snapped. He picked at one of its branches and threw it into the distance over my head.

My eyes snap forward in amazement at him as I hear the tree land somewhere before his figure disappears out of sight to behind me as he leans in. "Still don't think I'm a monster?" his voice snarls at me almost viciously.

"What are you doing?" I turn round to face him "you think that throwing a tree about is going to make me run away?" I snap back at him and his tone.

"Are you scared yet?" he avoids my questions.

"No Edward why would I be? I don't know what you are but I know who you are and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm a murderer." He roars at me and I cringe back slightly at his anger.

"I don't know what you have done Edward but you are not a murderer." I try to keep my voice calm and the tremble out of it.

He pushes me back up against a tree. "The night I met you I wanted your blood, I craved it, I still do." his head moves down to the crook of my neck as I feel his lips flutter across my neck, making me almost ask him to continue. "I left you and looked for human blood to satisfy me, looking for blood sweeter than yours. I killed nine women in vain, in the search for something sweeter than you, than your blood. I drank all there blood trying to fill your void."

"It's my fault there dead?" I asked surprised. "If you had of stayed would they still be alive?"

He pauses for a moment thinking about my questions this time "It's not your fault there dead Bella but yes they would still be alive, but you perhaps wouldn't be." His tone aching for something lost.

I felt some fear at his admission but I still longed to touch him to feel his cold exterior in the heated discussion. "How did you kill them? How did you drink there blood?" I asked not really knowing if I wanted the answer.

His eyes closed and his body froze, the top of his lip curled up with anger pouring out of him. Who was he angry with me or himself?

"I drank there blood from there neck, I bit into to there artery's here." His could fingers traced along my neck where only moments earlier his lips had brushed along, not kissing but refraining.

"What are you?" I ask taking his cold fingers from my neck into my warmer hand.

"You must know what I am. You need to say it, Bella." His voice was almost pleading with me.

My mind raced, I knew what he was but could I say it. Could I really believe he was one? It was stories, legends too but aren't they just the same?

"Tell me Bella, tell me what I am." His voice was demanding an answer.

The word stuck in my mind

_Vampire_

"Bella."

"Vampire." I called back to him; his face froze with a locked jaw as he looked down at me. I worried now that I might have been wrong.

"Now are you scared?" He asked his voice eerily calm.

"Not of you Edward,I don't like the things you have done but I'm not scared. You won't hurt me. I trust you." I went to place my hand on his face but found the space vacant as he disappeared into the trees.

Looking around I was alone in he dark meadow. I turned around looking to see where he went. Moving forward I headed for the trees in hope of finding him hidden in the bush. "Edward." I called his name several times and shivered at the fear of being left alone in this darkness. The meadow suddenly felt scary with out the presence of Edward next to me.

"Edward." I called again as I climbed a steep slope of dirt. Reaching out I grabbed hold of the tree branch in front to steady myself but accidentally reaching with my bandaged wrist. I let a moan out at the pain it caused and automatically letting it go and falling backwards down the steep slope. Before I realized it I was caught, unhurt in Edwards arms.

"Will you watch where you go." He scolded me as he placed me back on the safety of the level grass at the bottom of the slope.

"Sorry, I thought you had left me." I could feel my eyes swell with unshed tears at the thought of his tone with me and him leaving me.

"I will never leave you, not if you don't want me to." His chilled hand swept across my face and brushed my hair back into place as his voice soothed.

"I don't want you to leave me again, Promise." I begged.

"After so long without you, I don't think I could spend another moment without you." I leaned in closer to him, praying for him to kiss me. Instead all I got was his forehead touching mine. I would take it.

I waited a few moments, enjoying the feeling of his eyes openly searching mine as I did the same to him looking into the depths of each others souls. He had one even if he didn't believe it. He had something. I could see it. "Why didn't you kill me?" I asked, wondering if my blood had been so hard to resist, why did he?

"Because if I killed you I think there would be nothing left to keep me in this world. I travelled alone for decades and there was nothing but after seeing you, you gave me something, reason for being. I needed you. Without you my life would be worse than before. Having something, even if I never truly had you or seen you again, knowing I had killed you would have been a fate worse than death for me, worse than what my fate already is."

"But you're a vampire, you will kill again right?" I asked confused trying not to anger him.

"I travelled alone but I do have a family, and I'm reunited with them. My family are vegetarians, they live off of the blood of animals, and they don't want to be monsters either. I left them because I let the beast take control; I took the easy option pretending to myself that it was justified. But I stopped after the nine women; they were the last humans I will ever kill. My family helped me when I asked for it and they even moved here with me to let me find you" His look was sad he sounded almost disgusted with himself.

"Why now, why didn't you come back then?" I felt annoyed that he changed all that time ago and he could have been here with me.

"Because you don't know the pain I am in with the smell of your blood, how much my mind is fighting with its self to have it and to have you. It consumes me but I keep fighting it because I need you. If I came here when I was trying to change I don't think I would have been able to stop my self." His voice went quite and his head dropped, breaking his look with me.

I lifted his chin to bring his eyes to mine once again. "We'll I'm still alive aren't I? You must be doing something right." I smiled softly at him as he mirrored my smile

"Don't be foolish Bella; you are still in great danger being around me. If you were sane you would stay away."

"I don't want to be, not if it means I don't have you with me."

*****

EPOV

"Next time can you just drive?" She joked, I hoped, as she tried to stand up straight once again. If I could carry her constantly I would but I had a feeling that she would only tell me off if I tried.

I let a small laugh come out as I took in her expression as she looked up at my house. She had looked down at herself blushing when I asked her if she would meet the rest of my family, to help her understand better. She pulled at the material of her sweat pants and hooded top feeling embarrassed that she wasn't 'dressed properly'. She would always look beautiful in absolutely anything. My telling her so didn't make her believe me though. She only continued to blush more. Her sweet crimson cheeks still shone as her eyes took in my home.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked looking u to me. "What if they tell you, you can do better?"

"Bella, love, they will adore you." Her eyes once again scanned her clothes as she frowned. "You might want to be careful doing that in there, Alice will only be happy to dress you up like doll." I let out a small laugh again as her features cringed. It would be a worse look if she knew exactly the clothes she would be trying to put on her.

"Why aren't they in bed and how come your allowed out the house at this time, Charlie would have me dead." She rambled still confused.

"Like I said Bella, they will help you understand. And we don't actually sleep." I smiled at her knitted brows as I took her hand and led her in through the front door.

Walking in we were immediately greeted by Alice. "You know she does have her own mind Edward, it's up to her if she wants to change her clothes." of courses Alice had been listening, ever since her vision of her and Bella becoming friends months ago she has been eager for any contact with her.

"Alice, clam down, sit down and be quiet, please." Her little pixie features change from surprise to anger at my words. Bella stood there dumbfounded at the exchange, most likely at Alice hearing our conversation outside.

"Bella, this is Alice, she's easily excited." I smile at Bell as I raise a knowing eyebrow.

She nods and holds out her hand to shake but Alice is quicker and rushes in to hug her. I feel somewhat jealous at my sister having closer contact with Bella than I. "Like I said, easily excited." I smile at Bella's surprised face.

I pull her in by the hand further into the room as the rest stand around, Esme keen and walking forward greeting Bella with a warm smile. "Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." There, how was that too hard for Alice?

"Bella this is my mother, Esme."

"You don't look old enough to have a son." Bella tells her as I cringe internally at Bella's innocent words.

"Were not related, we have just come together, Carlisle created myself, Esme, Rosalie" I indicate to my blonde sister who is keeping far back, still demonstrating her protest by excluding herself as much as Esme will allow. "And also Emmett." My brother bound for Bella in a crushing hug, I feel thankful that Alice was so gentle.

"Nice to meet you Bella. You are all we have heard about for the past year and a half, god that boy wouldn't stop."

_Kill me now_

Why in gods name did I ever think this would be a sensible idea? I should have taken her back home.

"Bella this is Carlisle and Jasper." I indicated as they both leaned forward to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled and nodded a hello in Rose's direction obviously sensing her lack of involvement at her arrival.

BPOV

His family seem warm and inviting event though my knowing of their existence is a threat. Rose, the beautiful blonde stands alone and almost refuses to acknowledge my presence but I don't let it affect me as the rest are more than friendly.

The next hour passes along with them telling me about themselves, they don't sleep; don't eat, they have super hearing, not to mention they live forever. I learn Edward is over a hundred years old. He was changed by Carlisle on his death bed and has remained seventeen ever since, his body does not change except his eyes turn black when he needs to hunt.

The information is limitless and my mind struggles with the overload.

I splash my face in the bathroom, my long night wearing on me and I let out a yawn trying to make myself more awake.

Walking back down the stairs I take in the quiet as the seven faces looking up at me making me nervous. I must have interrupted there gossiping. I give a shy nervous smile as they begin to talk away again, Edward instantly at my side.

He smiles down at me; his amber orbs sparkle in the rooms light. "Love, they seem very taken by you." He whispers into my ear with a small snigger. I'm guessing at my unwillingness earlier with how I was dressed. But really could he not have warned me.

Alice is quick by my side, pushing all human necessities on to me, even though right now there not all that necessary.

"Bella." She calls holding out a glass of juice for me with a large smile at me finally taking something from her.

The glass is full and condensation escalates down the side making the glass slip out of my hand heading for the floor. I reach out to grab hold of it but Edward beats me to it catching it safely in his had without it smashing though its contents soak our tops.

I smile sorry at Edward as he just smiles back at my clumsiness. "Can I get you another one?" he asks with a laugh. "Only this time I'd rather not wear it." I hit out at his hand for his cheeky comment and nod only for Alice to be back at me with another full tumbler.

The sticky substance is annoying my arm as it managed to soak the bandage right through at my attempt to catch the glass. Rolling my sleeve up I pull off the tubular bandage and pull off the dressing to my cut arm feeling it wet too. The pull on the skin breaks the forming scab letting the smallest drop of blood oozes out of my arm.

A low deep growl rumbles next to me as I look up to meet beastly eyes on my arm. I feel myself freeze, unable to move as I look at Edward inhaling deeply. Time seems to pause as I look up to him as his view lingers on the blood.

I see it.

What he spoke about.

_The beast_

Before I know it Alice has me on the floor on the other side of the room trying to protect me from Edward as he snarls at me but only being kept back by his brothers and father. The three of them struggled to hold onto him as he roared and growled like a wild animal going after its prey.

I was the prey.

The realization of all the words he said, about the beast, the monster, the vampire in him slap me on the face as my Adonis is looking down at me, fighting to get at me.

_To kill me_

I feel my body tremble below Alice as I can't break my gaze from Edward. I wait for him to turn back into the boy in the woods, the boy that broke my fall with his arms, the boy that wrapped me around his frame as he landed me safely from the tree, the boy that told me I had his soul. The boy that promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Right now I began to believe him about the monster because right now, there was nothing else shining from his eyes except bloodlust.

The boy I loved was gone.

**Like I said – things are just getting interesting, I'm still really sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up, It will get finished though – unless I get hit by a bus or something. Half finished FF's drives me insane. **

**So please I beg of you – review my lovely readers, review. **

Also looking for a Beta for a twilight story - it will be All human and AU - if you think you may be interested let me know!

fd xx


	6. Closer Part 6

**_A/N: Really guys, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. I could give you all a little happy dance._ **

**Closer – Part 6**

**BPOV**

Cold is what I felt, the cold icy hands around my arms holding me up for support as I stood in my bedroom. Alice looked me in the eyes, assessing me. She some how managed to get me back into my room without a sound, just like Edward did earlier.

_Just like Edward_

_Edward_

The name caused confliction in my mind every time I thought about him.

I took a deep breath in and let it go before she placed me on my bed. My tiredness was taking over my body and I could barely concentrate on what she was saying.

"Shh, Bella your ok, don't worry." Her whispers were soft and sweet but did nothing to shake me from my state. Her cold hands ran across my face wiping. Moving my hand up to where hers left. I felt my skin cold and damp, tears.

I hadn't even noticed I had been crying. All I can remember was the look on his face, the kill in his eyes. I heard my breath stagger as my body began to shut down against my processing mind. One was going to lose, it had to, either that or I think I just may die from either exhaustion or hysteria.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked her, whispering.

"You know what happened, Bella." She whispered out, her voice almost short with me.

"He wanted to kill me?" I didn't really know if it was a question or a statement.

"Bella, listen, you did nothing wrong and nether did he. He just…he just. Bella, he's not human, were not human, there is risks with being near us, near Edward. He's older but all this change, it's still new to him. He didn't think about accidents. Not like that at least."

I could only nod at her. I knew she was right. He cared about me. I was positive. I think…

But why did I have to cause a scene like that. Looking down I see the clean fresh support on my arm knowing of the thick dressing below it that Carlisle put on me at his house. I just can't really remember him doing it though. My mind is still lost on everything that happened after Edward…

"Alice…Will…will he come after me?" My internal fear of the look he wore couldn't even override the need to see him again. I just didn't know if he did weather or not it would be to finish me off.

"No! No, your safe, don't worry. He was calm when you left, normal." A tiny humourless laugh coming from her at her word choice.

"Normal." The word on the tip of my tongue some how shook me up. Edward wasn't normal, this whole situation wasn't normal, how I felt about him was anything but normal. This was my warnings coming to life and I had them all, all the warnings he could give and I didn't back down. I knew that something could happen to me but I wouldn't be without him. He tried to protect me, he was honest and now here was I not knowing how he felt. That some where he would be berating himself over it.

"Alice I need to see him." I told her firmly.

She shook her head, instantly refusing me, not even a second of thought to it.

"Please." I begged.

"No you need to let him come to you when he's ready. You can't push him right now, next time you might not be so lucky." Lucky – I felt anything but. I needed to see him, tell him I was fine, to see he was fine.

"You need to give him time." Her words were firm and a warning.

"He's struggling, so that's why you should give him more time, if he sees you so soon he might push you away further. Let me talk to him first ok?"

Another nod, I yawned as I did so, my eyes watering slightly at the sheer tiredness I felt.

Her cold hand was placed on my back as she pulled me in close, hugging me. "I will go talk to him. You get sleep, it's just before five." Glancing at the clock reading it, I have just over an hour before I wake.

"I'll see you soon." She promises with a nod and then she's gone. I slipped off my sweats and trainers and crawl into the cold bedding relishing the feeling, imagining its Edwards cold arms around me before they had warmed up.

*****

A heavy knock at my bedroom door made me bolt up right before turning to the clock noticing it say seven thirty.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice calls from the other side before he walks in. "You feeling alright?"

Shaking my head I try to think of some excuse, anything except that I had been out all night with a vampire in a meadow, before he took me home to meet the rest of his vampire family, before he tried to kill me with the smallest scent of blood from my opening wound that I got after falling off of my secret motorbike that Jake is helping me to hide from you. _Oh hell_. He would think I was crazy. _I_ may actually be crazy. I think _I am_ crazy.

"Bells." He called on me brining me back to reality, but more like normality.

"I'm just not feeling to great to day dad." I croak out in my best sick voice. Though my tiredness was enough to make me feel like hell.

"Ok well just stay at home and get some sleep." Sleep is exactly what I need… and Edward… "Just call me if you need anything and I will be home right away, ok?"

I give him another silent nod in the hope to get him out quicker if I ask nothing else of him.

"Ok we'll just you rest." Before he's closed the door my head is back down on the pillow and I feel myself drift of into sleep again.

*****

**EPOV**

_What about Bella?_

Alice's words continued in my head as I swept through my room, collecting the few possessions I needed to take with me.

"Edward." Her voice shouted out from behind me almost startling me with her tone.

"Alice, don't start. I don't need this, you seen it, you seen what I should have done to her." I tried to let her see reason, she was the only one with the image of Bella's should have been fate; she had kept it back from me, knowing I never wanted to see her like that.

"Her fate will always be what it's meant to be." She argued.

"Your wrong, I refuse for it to be like that." I said firmly as I placed blank journals into my back pack knowing the words I needed to get out of me.

"No your wrong, Edward. Listen we moved here for _you_, we did all this change for _you_, to risk exposing us for _you_. I encouraged them all because I seen it and I knew it was the way it was supposed to be. Don't walk away from her after you have come all this way. Don't tell me I'm wrong, I'm right on this one." Her foot stomped defiantly against the flooring. She wasn't about to back down from this anytime soon.

Walking up to her I placed my hands on her arms, holding her still knowing she was ready for another outburst. Her mind was swarming with words of anguish at my actions.

"Do me a favour, please." Her eyes met mine with a pleading tone begging her. "Look after her for me. She needs someone to look out for her. Just keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get herself into any danger."

"You do it, you want her safe you do it." She shouted back at me.

I dropped my head at her determination. "I'll kill her, I almost killed her last night-"

"You never-" Her raised voice started.

"Stop it please. Just stop." I walked up to the bored up window, my brute strength looking right back down at me. "I did this Alice, I lost control for one split second and this is what happened." I said pointing to the board in place of the glass wall.

"You didn't mean it, it was an accident." Her topaz eyes pleaded with me but they already knew my decision.

"Yes but not one I can risk with Bella and last night was as dangerous it can get for her. I still remember her looking at me, unable to move from below you scared and all I kept on trying tot do was to get at her." The image of my inner monster scaring her will scar me for eternity. The fear I installed in her, in my beautiful Bella. Well, no longer mine. She belongs to whoever's heart she captures next, it won't take long. I know the mind of the boys at that school; they all wanted to be with her.

"Your leaving." Her words were a whisper and she knew she had lost.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I can't be this around her and I can't be anyone else either. Just please promise me you will keep an eye on her."

"Your not gone yet Edward, and your future keeps changing, I'm not giving up yet." Her smile was one of pain and determination as she walked away from me.

_Her future doesn't change Edward, you can't stop it now_. Her thoughts told me as she continued out the door before flashing the Image of Bella as one of us, as a Vampire. I would do everything I can to make sure Alice is wrong on this one.

*****

Alice had been gone half an hour as I sat on my couch thinking of the image She had given me, I was sure I could change it but leaving meant I might not be able to stop it but staying could mean I could end up causing her change myself. I could never be expected to allow this. My family already knew the battle I had with myself, they couldn't expect me to agree to my loves same fate. I would change it. It would not happen.

As expected I was waiting on someone else to challenge me, they had been arguing downstairs on who should try next. The lucky contestant was Emmett.

"Don't even try. nothing you can say will change my mind." I told him before he even walked into my room.

_Nice talking to you too_. He told me.

"Em there is really no point, I'm too dangerous to be around her, I don't want this but this is the way it has to be to keep her safe." I told him what he already knew.

"Ok but what about us?" he asked, after them trying to help me so much. I would always be incredibly thankful for the help they gave me.

"I know you moved and you risked yourselves for me and now I'm just walking away but I thank you for letting me try, even against Roses wishes." I thanked him before turning back to my bag placing my identification and money in the bottom of the bag.

"You think that matters to me, I don't care about that, I just want my brother back with his family, where you're meant to be. I'm being selfish here but I'm asking you to stay, for me for Alice, for us all. We will stick by you and we will help you, we will even help you with Bella, even Rose." I raised an eyebrow at the mention of Rose helping, she was the only one that had been against it and her position never really changed.

"Just don't leave us again." His words knocked the wind out of me. I never thought for one moment that they would feel that I was leaving them; I thought they would understand better than this.

"I'm the one that has to be selfish here Emmett. I need to go or I might kill her. I can't trust myself or put her at risk. You wouldn't understand."

His booming voice turning aggressive "Listen, don't tell me what I do and don't understand. I know that you are leaving us even when were begging you not to. You are killing Esme right now. I know that you love this girl even if you don't admit it because that's just the way it works for us. If it was Rose I would give anything to be near her, even if it was at a distance, to see her, to know myself she was alright, not pass the buck on to Alice while I run away feeling sorry for myself because it got hard, shit Edward, it's _all_ hard. But the thing is she will become one of us even if your not here, Alice-"

"Alice knows nothing." I cut in hearing enough about Alice's image of Bella like on of us. She had always seen it, even in Alaska but I refused to acknowledge her words and she kept the images back knowing that it would have almost certainly stopped me from looking for her.

"Alice knows, she knows this wont change for anything. And when Bella changes, when she's in pain, when she's confused, and lost in her new form you will be hiding, leaving her heartbroken when you could stop it all right now."

His words were harsh but one thing I knew, I wasn't going to have any involvement of them stealing her soul. If my family were so convinced that her change was going to happen, that they would be involved, then they were not my family if they helped her change.

*****

Alice was back, she pulled at my bag emptying the contents across the room, trying to stop me, or at least slow me down.

"Stop acting like a child." I told her off.

"You stop acting like a child, Edward. Emmett is right, you're not just leaving her, your leaving us all. When do I get to see you again?"

"You know where I will be, you can see me anytime you want." I told her truthfully, I would love to be with them but it wasn't them I had to think about right now.

"So you go to Alaska, then what?" She asks as if she doesn't already know.

"You tell me, you're the one that knows the Future." I tell her.

"I don't know your future, it keeps changing, that's how I need you to stay here. But why Alaska?" she asks again.

"What do you mean, why Alaska?"

"Are you going to see Tanya?" She thinks this is about Tanya, Tanya who has feelings for me but that's was all, Tanya was nothing to me except a friend.

"I'll see her but I'm not going to see her." I said honestly.

"Hmm, so it's not about Tanya, so why Alaska?" She asks once again. Her questioning was annoying and she refuses to let me see what she was getting at, even as I try hard to push through her thoughts.

She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head, her pixie locks sway with the movement. "Don't bother pushing for it, this is my game were playing Edward." She smirks at me, infuriating me further.

"I'm not playing any games with you Alice. Leave me alone to pack and leave my possessions alone." I tell her firmly as I speed over the other side of the room retrieving my identification only to return to my back pack to find it missing more items. "Alice." I shout at her, her games have reached far beyond playful. "I said stop it."

She smirks once again and I remember the invaded privacy I have with my family around me. "My game, answer my question." She demanded. "Why Alaska?"

"Because I need help, I need support and you are all staying here because you think it's the right thing."

"What do you need support for?" her questions are silly and her child like features are enhanced by her childish attitude.

"You know what I need support for, I need them to help me stay a vegetarian." I let out with a sigh.

Her smile widens at my answer. "So still staying veggie?" she nods. "Not fancying a nice long drink of warm human blood, the taste pulsating out of there body." A dreamy smile plays on her face.

"Alice are you trying to get me to kill a human?" I ask astonished at her callous words.

"We'll you turned Vegetarian for Bella because you had to be with her now you your not with her, why not go back for some human." She shrugged so flippantly at her comment when I knew somewhere in her mind she would be fighting disgust at the thought of me doing so.

"We'll let's just say perhaps it was time to change my ways."

Alice's words were right though, I became a vegetarian so I could be close to Bella, if I drink human blood I become weak again and I know I can't go near her or I really would end up killing her this time. The thoughts are there in my head, directing me between right and wrong but I know I will still choose Alaska for support. This is my new life, Bella may have been the reason for change but I wasn't going to let the monster inside me escape because I became weak or that it would be easier. No human life would be taken by me again and that included Bella's.

*****

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, wake up." The cold hands grip my shoulder as I squint looking at Alice's face glancing at the clock that now reads three o'clock.

"Oh no, I can't believe I slept so long." I jump up reaching for last nights discarded sweats.

"Bella can we talk?" Alice asked.

"Alice, thank you so much for last night, I only just met you and you were so good to me. But I really need to see Edward. Did you cut school?" I ask in a semi-rant as I pull on my trainers.

"Bella, wait, I need to tell you something." Her voice was urgent and she pulled on the trainer in my hand, there was no fight, I knew who would win that one.

"Ok, go." I encouraged her, I knew she said to give Edward some time, so I had, he had all night and day to think about last night. I had to see him, tell him I was fine, tell him it didn't matter, tell him that I would put up with 'as bad as it gets' to be with him, tell him that I love him.

I needed to feel him closer; I needed his lips on mine like the night in the alleyway, desperate and wanting.

Alice was still sat there, nothing leaving her mouth. "Alice." I reminded her.

"He's gone." She whispered out so quiet I could barely hear her. But I still had to ask.

"What?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

"He's gone, Bella." She spoke loud and clear this time, no confusion in her words.

"Gone, gone where?" I asked in the hope that he was gone to the mall, gone to the library, gone somewhere I could go and see him, somewhere near me.

"He's left, he went this morning." She told me.

"Wait, what? When? And your only telling me now?" the tone was sharp but it wasn't as sharp as the knife she just plunged into my heart.

"He left, about four hours ago, he's gone and I don't know if he's coming back. It's all so uncertain." She said cryptically.

"What's uncertain? Did he say where he was going or not Alice?" I bit at her.

"His future, it's changing all the time, but yours isn't."

"What are you talking about Alice? Where is he?" I demanded. It took all my will to ask her and not break down and cry. How could he leave me already, we didn't even have a day, why bother coming back just to rip it rite back out of my hands again?

"He went to Alaska to live with friends in another coven. He can't face seeing you, he said to tell you he was sorry but he can't do it, that he's not strong enough."

Alice looked sad, you could see the pain in her face, her brother was gone and it was because of me. Why did our worlds have to be polls apart? I needed him back here; I needed to tell him how much I needed him. Before I knew it I was pulling onto Alice's purse, she stood there frozen, oblivious to what I was looking for.

"What is it Bella?"

"I need your phone, I need to call him, I need to speak to him. Is he alright?"

Her heavy hands prized apart my grip, "You need to let him be Bella, give him some time, I told you, you needed to wait for him to come to you."

"I thought you meant a few hours. How long will he be?" I asked in the hope of a couple of days at the most.

"He might not come back Bella, like I said he said that he was sorry. I think he was final in his words. I'm sorry." Her gentle tone did nothing for the impact her words had.

Before I knew it I was crying, tears streaming down my face and I was unable to stop.

She held me like a child, holding on tight letting me know she wasn't letting go as the tears kept coming out. "But I need him." I whispered out between sobs.

She nodded knowingly at me, "I know you do, you both need each other."

"Will you help me get him back?" I pleaded with her, struggling for the air in my lungs.

"I can't, he told me to keep an eye on you, make sure you are safe. I'm here for you but Edward can't come back, not until he decided too do it for himself."

What if he never comes back? What if he finds someone else? He won't want me then.

The questions, the scenarios, the pain, it was all getting too much for me to handle. I needed sleep again, I just didn't know if I wanted to wake up again.

"Alice I need to sleep." I told her, wanting her away, to let me cry the rest of my tears alone.

She nodded told me she would see me later and then she was gone.

I felt my lids droop, stinging from the tears, raw with rubbing. I just wanted to sleep and to dream of Edward again, like how I did to see his face with the look of joy and wonder, not the look of the _beast_.

My body relaxed, slipping into sleep when a knock on my bedroom door startled me.

"Dad?" I called out confused knowing he would be working.

"It's me Bella, Jake, can I come in?" the familiar voice of my best friend on the other side.

"Just a sec." I told him as I wiped at my face trying to hide the tears but I knew it would be obvious, it would be to Jake at least. "Ok, come in." I said adjusting myself against my headboard.

His warm smile shone as he came through my door, his long, almost black locks hanging down, he always looked nice like that.

"So your dad called and said you weren't feeling too great and told me to go check on you, he has to work late, something came up at work he said." Jake shrugged as he looked around my room. He was use to it, Charlie didn't mind Jake coming up to my room the odd time, he knew there was nothing going on, as much as he wished there was.

"I'm just feeling a bit off." I smiled up at him. His eyes searching mine, my body.

"You sure Bella? You don't look your normal self?" he shifted to sit on the edge on my bed beside me.

"That's because I'm not feeling well." I tried to smile and shrug at his words pretending that he didn't see through me.

"Come on, Bells, this is me." His crooked smile eased me, letting me know that I could say anything I needed but for some reason I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. His large manly hands gripped mine, the heat of him radiating.

"I think, you're the one that's sick. Your hands are even warmer than usual." I looked at his t-shirt covered torso with the howling wind blowing outside as he just shrugged.

"Maybe you just need to be warmed up?" he raised an eye brow and the thought of his heat being more pleasurable than the cold electric touch of Edward was too much to take. Jake could never compare against Edward, I already knew that.

I smiled up at him and Nodded "Maybe I do." I slid across my bed allowing him to lie down beside me before he wrapped his arms around me. The warmth was the exact opposite of what I wanted, what I really needed but I took it. I needed my friend.

His fingers combed through my hair relaxing me as I pulled my face into his chest taking all the comfort I could.

"So you going to tell me?" he asked, knowing like he always does. I didn't want to tell him, what would I tell him?

"I don't want to." I whispered out into his chest, muffling the sound with the toned chest below the surface of the t-shirt.

"Do you think that's going to help anything." His eyes looked down to me, wanting me to tell him the truth. "If its Newton, like I said I will beat him up."

A small laugh came from me as I looked up at him, "Its nothing to do with him but the first problem I get from him I'll call you."

"Is it…is it another guy?" he asked. You could see the change in his eyes at the mention of someone else.

The flash of Edward trying to lunge forward at me haunted my mind again, I closed my eyes, hoping to stop the driving tears but it was no use. Jake knew not to press any further. He pulled me into him even closer and his warmth wrapped around me as the tears made there way out of my closed eyes.

"You know, he's not worth it. If he doesn't treat you right he doesn't deserve you." He whispered in my ear as the tears came spilling out with gusto as my body shivered from the pain my heart was feeling.

There was no more words as I let the tears continue and drifted back to sleep in Jacobs arms keeping me warm and close to him.

*****

The grasp of a cold hand snapped me back up as I felt a firm shake wake me up from my slumber, all I've done is sleep and I still feel drained.

"Wow, who's the midget?" I hear Jacobs voice call. Snapping my head up I see Alice look down on me with my arms wrapped up in Jacob as he wipes at his eyes. Obviously I wasn't the only one to fall asleep.

"Alice?" I call her name adjusting myself from Jakes grasp trying to focus on her.

"You know her?" Jacob butted in.

"Your dad let me in; I said I had some homework for you." Alice stood with her arms crossed sizing up Jacob. The scary thought was that she could take him on. "Who's this?" her voice pitched high with a look of disgust on her face.

"Alice, this isn't what it looks like." I pleaded for her to see what was going on, my friend comforting me.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Bella, I should have known. I know you're upset."

"You know who did this to her?" Jacob asked looking at Alice surprised talking about the tears I cried into his chest for the good part of an hour.

"Yes, my brother did." She informed him. "How are you doing Bella?" her twinkling voice soothed me but the look of horror never washed off of Jakes face.

"Your brother." His voice rose higher. "Tell me where he is, I'm going to kick his ass." Jake suddenly jumped from the bed and was in Alice's face.

"Jake, calm down. You're not kicking anyone's ass. Besides he already left." I suddenly felt claustrophobic in my room with the two set of eyes on me.

"What did he do to you Bella? Did…did he hurt you, did he try anything…?" Jake asked.

"What do you take him for?" Alice shrieked "He would never try anything like that so do not start." She fired back at him, defending Edward.

"Keep your voices down or Charlie will be up any moment." I warned feeling confused with the two of them in my mind.

"Sorry but some guy leaves you in tears and then he just leaves town. Scum." Jacob spits the last work at Alice.

"Don't you speak about Edward like that." I cringe away at the mention of the name, my heart breaking that little bit more as Alice fights his corner.

"Oh Edward is it? Where the hell did you come from exactly, I have never even heard of you." Jake sized up Alice

"Jake." My head falls into my hands. The stress of them fighting is getting to me and I can't even try to stop it.

Ignoring my call he continues at Alice. "You can tell him to get back her and be a man and face me."

Alice walks up closer to him pointing his finger into his chest. "You think because your two foot taller than me you can push me about."

"Please guys stop." I ask but they dont even notice me.

"You're just a big ogre who quite frankly could do with a good shower, you stink." Alice chips in for good measure.

"Alice, stop." I call again.

"Sorry munchkin, you're the one that smells funny." His brow cocks up eyeing her up looking over her in distaste.

"Stop being children." I tell them as I step in between them.

Alice looks over me and then to Jacob. Her nose comes up to me, smelling me. What the hell has gotten into these two?

"You smell like him, you stink Bella." Alice tells me before taking a step back.

My face drops in shock at her words, who is she to tell me that. I look at Jacob wondering if I smell. I'm stuck between feeling like I'm a little kid having a fall out over a silly toy and that the adult in me is thinking that perhaps my missed shower had more impact that I realized.

"Ok stop, were not children-"

"Will people stop calling me that." Alice huffs.

Shaking my head. "None of you smell."

"He does.", "She does." I get at the same time.

"Oh really Alice, what does he smell like?" I ask her.

Her features look concentrated as she thinks of what he smells like then her eyes light up. "You smell like dog…"

"Ok Alice, get out, stop this." I demand and Jakes face turns into a smirk.

"No I know, what you are." Her face has changed and the honesty is striking in her eyes.

She reaches out for Jacob, her cold hand reaching out for his, as soon as the two connect Jake pulls back in shock at the coldness.

Alice stood there looking shocked. "You're boiling, I know what you are. You're a werewolf."

_**A/N: Please look at my homepage; it has links to my Twifans page and also my own personal diary on Live Journal. Please add me as a friend if you are members to these sites for any updates and information regarding the stories and also a heads up of any bad cases of writers block lol.**_

_**fd**_


	7. Closer Part 7

_**A/N: Ok people there is no Edward today, I apologize but he will be back with us very soon – do not worry!! Also this isn't the best chapter there is quite a bit of info – it was meant to go over a few chapters but that would have meant Eddie boy being away longer – and we can't have that!**_

Closer – Part 7

BPOV

_Wait. What?_

"Alice what are you talking about?" Okay, seriously I would have been the first one calling for the men in the white coats but after the night I just had, I really didn't know what was fact and what was fiction anymore.

"His hands are boiling Bella, he's changing. Carlisle told me about it." She briefly explained, not helping too much.

"I think she's mad." Jacob threw in flippantly, obviously bored with her.

She squared up to him again. "I'm not mad and you're a wolf. You must know about the Legends."

"Yeh little girl, the word there is _Legends_." He threw himself back down onto my bed making it creak a little more than normal, Alice still continuing to glare at him looking as if she was about to pounce on him.

"Okay, here's the deal, the stories are true, everything you have heard is true-" she was cut off.

"Yeh and Bella's the Easter bunny." He crossed his arms, staring her out.

"Alice, what does this mean?" I asked as I grabbed onto her hand breaking their staring competition. Lowering my voice "Is he dangerous?" I know it was ridiculous, Jake wasn't dangerous but a vampire who I loved had just tried to drink my blood about eighteen hours prior, it had me questioning a few things that I thought were impossible.

"Bella." His voice shouted, hurt evident in his voice. He stood up bending forward into my face. "I would never hurt you, you know me. Don't listen to this drama queen. Get back to your computer games and put a spell on to Henry, or who ever the hell the little wizard is." Jake shrugged as he finished off talking to Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes as I asked Jake to listen, just to what she had to stay.

"Fine." He grumbled as he took a seat on my bed once again.

"Right, you know about the legends." Jake nodded. "Well there true, they become shape shifters to protect there land, you shift to a wolf. I'm not exactly sure why a wolf but that's your tribe." He raised his eyebrows questioning her, studying her; she raised her hand stopping him and continued. I knew all about the wolves, Jake had told me about his tribes legends not long after I had arrived. "You change when there is threat to your land, you're the protectors." Alice seemed to just let the words fly out of her mouth once Jake backed down from his looks. "The thing is you don't tend to shift if there is no threat, we're not a threat, were expected."

"We're?" Jake questioned her.

"My family, were the 'Cold one's'." She even threw in the little air quotes too while rolling her eyes. "The Treaty, you must have heard about it." Jake only nodded again waiting for her to continue. "We came back and you're beginning to change…" Alice tailed off lost in thought.

"Edward." She called out as if it all made perfect sense as I felt my heart miss two beats with the mention of his name.

"Edward, your brother, he's causing me to become a werewolf?" Jake asked confused.

"I think so, last time he was in Forks, he was a strong vegetarian, no real threat." Alice mumbled to herself again looking upwards.

"What, because he likes a good steak now, suddenly were changing?" Jake asked. Completely missing the point, knowing nothing about Edward or the fact he was a vampire.

Alice never really paid attention to his words as she thought "Wait I know it doesn't make sense, let me think a moment." Alice rubbed her temples with her eyes screwed shut willing her brain to come to a conclusion as my own mind went into over drive ignoring Jakes words also. Jake just looked confused but he sat there waiting, patiently.

"Wait, that's it. He doesn't eat stake. He drinks blood" I began suddenly working it out finally clicking onto Jakes words.

"Blood?" he asked disgusted.

"The legends, you're a werewolf and we're….?" Alice asked, hoping for him to get it on his own.

"Vampires?" he asked disbelieving. He paused for a moment "Right well I think its time I'm off back to the rezzy." He announced, fed up of the game he thought we were playing.

"No, its Edward, he _wasn't_ a vegetarian last time, he wanted my blood-"I tried to start before Jake cut me short.

"Wait he wanted your blood?"

Poor Jake, we were lost with this one, never mind him. He was half going along with it just to keep me entertained. I knew he was, he had the look on his face that screamed 'just smile and nod, just smile and nod'. He needed to be able to take this in, that it was the truth. He really didn't believe any of this.

"Jacob, will you just please listen. They are vampires, your changing into a werewolf. He was here eighteen months ago and he came back for me."

"He?" he asked.

"Edward." Saying his name killed me. "He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill me. He stopped drinking human blood after that but they must think he's going to drink here. They must be able to tell." It suddenly all making sense in my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me all this Bella? I'm your best friends and someone tried to kill you and you don't tell me" he looked hurt and he was definitely angry. I just hoped he wouldn't stomp out in a huff. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You had all the problems down at the reservation with Sam separating the guys." I shrugged, but knew the honest reason I never told him, I couldn't ever tell him about it. How do I tell him I have been thinking, dreaming of my crazy stranger, because really that how it would look? He could never understand it, the emotions, the jolt of electricity and most of all the need for this boy.

Alice chimed in "Separating?"

"Yeh last year there was a few of the older guys going around in a group." He shrugged as he explained. "You know, it was like some cult or something. Sam just started ordering all the guys around like he owned them."

Jake was pretty quiet on this delicate subject. He felt like he had been left out, that he wasn't good enough for them anymore. But most of all he worried what Sam could have over the other guys for them to react the way they did. Sometimes they weren't seen for days. The group settled down after a few months and became a bit more social in the reservation again but they still often took off and acted strangely. Jake finally accepted that he wasn't wanted and kept himself away from them. He was upset to be excluded but always said that he wouldn't ever be one to be ordered around by Sam either.

"A couple of his friends still keep away from him." I explained the touchy subject.

"Don't tell her that, that's my business Bella." He told me off.

"Sorry." I tried to apologise but not too convincingly and really with what had been said already tonight there wasn't many secrets left.

Continuing to speak to Alice "There were some bear attacks and they thought that they were like some kind of police, telling all the residents what to do."

"Bear attacks?" she thought this one through again.

"It wasn't bear attacks, that's what Charlie called it but I seen that thing, it was like a giant…." His words trailed off and the realization came to his face.

"Wolf?" Alice finished for him with a knowing look.

*****

Ok so it made sense. He fed the last time he was here and caused some of them to change, he's came back and it's starting again. The wolves are expecting him to kill again.

Perfect sense.

Right?

_Right?_

He came here and turned my world upside down – twice – and now he's doing it to my best friend. If I was able to hate him for this I would. To do this to me, fine. But to Jacob and his friends, it was unacceptable. Why did he ever have to come to Fork's in the first place?

Why couldn't he just have stayed away, left my heart alone?

And Jake.

In the background I could hear Alice explain that it wasn't the wolves attacking the humans but Edward. The wolves would have been out trying to protect the land and its people when he seen the wolf.

"Bella?" Alice's sweet tone called me from my daze, my head snapped to meet hers. "You need to go with him and explain, tell them what's happening. They can't have realized its happening again. Tell them were not here for bother and that Edward has left." _Snap_ – there goes my heart again. I really wish she would stop saying his name so easily. I can hardly even think of it.

"You need to come with us, help us explain." Jake demeaned from Alice, his attention fully given now.

"I can't, the treaty." Alice simply said. "I'll go back to Carlisle and explain, let the others know."

"No. You need to come with us. I will let you on the land-" Jake tried.

"Listen, they can kill me if I do that. I have to stay off of the reservation. It's the only way to keep the peace." She argued back.

"They might not believe us. We need you there. Nothing will happen to you. I promise. You need to explain to them about your brother. They can't blame you then, you will be safe." Jake never begged but the look in his eyes was ones pleading with her. I knew he would keep his end of the deal. The thing would be could the wolves do the same.

"Okay." She whispered out in defeat "I will call Jasper and let him know what is going on."

We ran down the stairs to begin my lies to Charlie. I had to make something up. I had been in my bed all day supposedly ill and now I was up and ready to run out the door with two friends. This one was going to be hard but made easier that Charlie was so trusting of me and Jake. Alice slipped out the front door to call Jasper as I made up my excuses.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking over to him, I gave a small smile as he looked up to acknowledge me and Jake before his eyes went back to the telly. I had to try. I put on my own 'dazzling' voice to try and sweet talk him. I felt bad but I knew it was a necessary lie. I would be forgiven.

"Dad, I'm feeling a lot better now after my sleep I was wondering if I could go out with Jake for a little to get some air." I tried to straighten my self up a bit, I was deflated after the past day but right now I didn't have time to wallow in self pity – I could do that tomorrow. Right now I had to check Jake was ok.

"Not tonight Bells. Sorry" he shrugged only briefly breaking his view from the television to me, his hand scratching the back of his head through his dark curly hair.

"Charlie, its fine she will be with me." Jake promised. Helping me, backing me up.

Charlie turned facing us, the look on his face changed. Something wasn't right. "I know she will be fine with you, but I'm worried about the both of you." Just then Alice walked back through the front door as Charlie continued. "There was a bear attack up just by the river break before you get to LaPush."

_Edward_

My heart stopped and the air left my lungs.

How could he do this?

_How could he do this to me? _

Leave me and then go and kill someone, some innocent. I heard almost a growl come from Jake in my ear.

Alice's face couldn't hide the shock either. Her head snapped up waiting for more information. "What happened?" she asked quietly, her voice taking on it's soothing charms that I heard last night.

"Not much to tell really, a young woman, back packing, passing through." Charlie shrugged clearly the image haunting his mind one more time. He never looked up, his eyes just kept straight at the television; he wasn't good with these kinds of things.

A woman

An innocent woman

Not me

_This was all my fault_

"Were just going to the reservation, we will be safe, we will keep away from the forest and along the river." She told him angelically with a small reassuring smile. She was doing it now. The sweet promise they gave, willing us to trust them, all in one look.

"Yeh Charlie, we will be in the house." Jake added with a smile. He could be pretty charming when needed but he never had to win Charlie over for anything. He was good but he wasn't Alice.

"Yes. We will all be safe. No harm to any of us." She told Charlie but finished of her last sentence looking at Jake.

"Completely safe." Jake rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Okay, but anything at all on the way and you get away. It might be the same bear from last time looking for its old hunting ground." Charlie warned.

Oh it was the same 'bear' but it should have found another hunting ground by now surely.

*****

"I'm calling Carlisle; he must know what's going on. Jasper was hunting and he said he would get us by the border." She looked at Jake sitting in the passenger's seat of her car while I sat on the back.

"I can't believe he killed someone." Jake let out gripping onto the seat. Once we made into the safety of the car we were careful to explain all to Jake. It was a lot to take in but he surprised me. He was a year younger, he should have been a little less mature for his years but he seemed to have a very level head, well excluding the motorbikes and his love for cliff diving.

"Watch the leather." Alice told him off. "It can't have been him, he left hours ago. I seen him drive away."

She picked out her phone and began calling. "Carlisle, what's happening, was it a real bear attack or something else…huh uh….ok….I'm going to reservation…I've been promised I'll be fine." On that line she glared at Jacob, obviously still unsure of his promise.

Her worry scared me on what to expect when we got to the reservation. Last night was bad. That look he had. I can't imagine ever getting that one from Jake as well. "Jasper is meeting me at the border…we can't wait…Bella's friend, we'll he's changing…" With a few more yes and no's she hung up.

"What does he know?" me and Jake demanded in unison in the car.

"It wasn't a bear; he said it was a vampire but not sure if it was Edward. The rain this afternoon had washed the scent away. Carlisle is trying to get him on his phone but it's off and he's not in Alaska either."

"He will still be driving." I put in, in the hope that he really still is.

"We can't be sure if it was him or not. Bella, we need to keep you close. Don't go anywhere without me." Alice started.

"Or me." Jake added.

"Jacob you can't look after her yet. You haven't changed and if Edward is still here you won't be able to fight him off, not for another couple of days."

Jacob let out a loud laugh. "I'm strong, I'm sure I will have no bother beating this kid's ass." He snorted.

"No Jacob, you wont, He will kill you easy." Alice warned, her tone becoming deadly serious. "Once you have changed you will be dangerous for a while until you can control it. I will look after her. You can guard. But only when you have changed." She raised her eyebrows expecting him to agree.

"Once I'm changed I'll be fine, I-" Jake began his argument.

"No Jacob! You won't be. This is Bella's life. We don't risk it for anything." Alice finished the argument.

I felt like a small child in a custody battle they both wanted to look after me, keeping the boy I wanted so much away from me. "Alice, will he come after me?" Panic swept through me that he was still here and back drinking human blood. I could never be close to him now. If he did it would just be to have me. Maybe that's all I could hope for at the moment.

"I don't know Bella. I seen this in a vision, him drinking human blood, he knew he would have to keep away form you then. I didn't ever think he would do it. He said he was going north so he could stay vegetarian but I might have pushed him a little on that one before he left. I don't know what's happening. I can't focus on him for some reason, not since he left. Everything keeps changing for him, it won't stay still. I think he's doing it on purpose."

"Bella, just what kind of guys do you go for?" Jake mumbled, clearly a rhetorical question.

We pulled up to the border where Alice drove, stopping at Jasper standing, waiting for us. He slid into the back seat beside me before he began speaking. "Alice, I don't think you should do this."

"Japer, we need to help. There was a vampire attack late this afternoon. We can't tell if it was Edward though. The rain washed away the scent."

"Alice we can help, just not this way. Please." He pulled closer to her from between the two front seats, begging her. You could see the worry in his eyes at the thought of anything happening to Alice.

The look never made me feel more alone. Only last night had Edward looked at me so adoringly.

"I will be fine. Jake promised." She smiled softly, her look asking for him to accept it.

He turned swiftly to Jake. "If anything happens to her, the treaty no longer stands. You will pay." His voice was eerily calm; there was no argument from Jake, just a small nod. "I'm coming too." He quickly added.

"No Jasper. If Edward is still out there you need to find him. If you do, take him to Carlisle, he will know what is right." She told him strongly. This time Jasper gave the small nod.

"No one will hurt him will they?" I asked. I knew it was ridiculous. He had just killed a person, a woman and here was me worried that they would harm him. I knew he had killed before, he explained everything and I accepted it because I still wanted him. What would I do if he came back, would I be able to accept it again? He killed someone for the sole purpose of keeping me away, keeping me alive. I struggled to believe it. I knew he couldn't be responsible for this girl's death, there had to be some other reason.

"The thing with the treaty is that we can't kill on this land. The wolves will come after him _if_ it was him. They will destroy him." Alice turned her cold stony face from me back to the windscreen. "He knew what would happen if he fed here." She looked up at me her face seeming sad in the small mirror. "He wants to be destroyed." It was as if she was beginning to believe it was him that had killed.

I ached from the thought of him doing this to himself, because of me. I needed him back, needed to talk to him for him to take us far away so they wouldn't find us ever again. I felt so much desperate need for this boy after everything. Somewhere deep inside, the pit of my stomach, I knew this was all wrong. I couldn't let him die because of me.

*****

Driving up to Jacob's house I notice Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth standing waiting for us in front of the house. I don't know what there doing here. Most likely today's current 'bear' feast has called for them to take up Charlie's role on the reservation once again. As we get out he car Sam is the first one to call on us.

"Jake, your new friend isn't welcome." His voice is sharp low and serious. This is a command.

"Yes she is. I need to talk to my dad with her." Jakes tone matched Sam's as Jake strode over in front of Sam hovering over him. "I have some questions and some news." His voice was quieter as he stood, Sam blocking his way into the house.

"No. She's to turn around right now, Bella can go for the now also." What did I do?

"No she stays here with me." He nods his head signalling us to come over as he pushes past between Sam and Paul.

Paul grabs hold of Jacobs arm pushing him back to his spot. "We said no."

"This is my house, my friends-"Jake began.

"Leaches, they are not our friends." Jared added.

"Why not?" Jake challenged as Leah and Seth began moving towards Alice. "Wait, leave them. You need to hear her out." Raising an eyebrow "The _leach_ stays."

Before I knew it Billy was outside with us and a few of the other elders. The fact that Alice was on the land was bad enough, never mind stepping foot inside Billy's house.

"What do you call here for?" Billy nods to Alice. Alice pauses for a moment, thinking.

"I asked her here." Jake speaks up first. "I have learned a few things tonight. So let me guess? Wolves, right?" he pointed his finger along the line of Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth with that arrogant smile plastered onto his face. "I'm changing." He declared as he crossed his arms taking the smile off his face, his copper skin smoothing out and looking serious.

"We know, we were going to tell you tonight. Once you got back from Bella's. We knew that you were worried about her after Charlie called and that there was no point on arguing so we were waiting." Billy told his son. "I still don't see why she's here?" he nodded in the direction of Alice once again.

"You know what they are?" Jacob asked.

"We could smell her coming along the road." Paul spat out. His face looking disgusted at the sight of Alice. I wanted to go up and knock the look off his face for him.

"Sam, keep your brother in line, Jake, yes we know who she is." Billy seemed to soften at talking to his son ever so slightly. I could tell that what Billy said here went, but it was Sam's job to keep the wolves in order. Turning to face Alice "So you came back, they always said you would but I never thought I would ever _meet_ you. The treaty stands and you're on our land."

"I know but Jacob promised I was safe so we could speak. I didn't come here to cause bother." She said sincerely.

"What do you want to speak about then?" Bill asked.

"I was worried for Bella first of all with Jacobs changing, we didn't know if you knew."

Sam spoke up. "Of course we knew."

"Easy Sam, Please continue." Billy chides him.

"The change, it's because of my brother. It was him that fed here causing the last change, he came back and Jacob began changing. He's gone now so the changing should stop with Jacob." I still struggled with the thought of what we were doing here. We came to tell them Jake was changing, which they already knew, but now we were explaining Edward's behaviour surly sentencing him to death in order to try and protect the rest of the Cullen's. "Edward killed that woman today; he's pressing for you to act, to destroy him. The rest of the family have nothing to do with his feeding earlier and want to make sure the Treaty will still stand." You could see Alice worry; I have never seen her look nervous. She was but her features were still soft and hypnotic with it.

Billy Black was silent for a moment as he thought. "You know, one of you breaks the treaty, you all break the treaty." Alice nodded understanding his words. The rest wouldn't be killed but ran out of Forks with the death of Edward behind them, the wolves no doubt celebrating. It was clear to see, that here, between the tribe and the coven, an eye for an eye really did stand.

He looked at her, something on his mind, his brain was thinking, the look he wore was the same as Jake's when his mind was going, he looked just the same as him earlier.

"But, the thing here, It wasn't your brother that killed the girl. –"

"But Carlisle said it was a vampire attack."

"Your brother left, the pack was watching. That's how we missed her. You're not the only vampires here right now."

My heart burst at the thought of him leaving but it felt good knowing he never fed, that he hadn't killed the girl earlier. Alice looked shocked at his words, and then there was no expression. "Who?" she asked surprised.

"About a year and a half ago there were attacks, and then the boys began to change. There were four of them, bloodsuckers. Three stuck around together, the other one, your brother, he moved around between here and out to the city. He came here but never fed. He didn't stay long, we had picked him up to be in Forks one night then he was gone, gone until five days ago. We guessed when you all arrived he wouldn't be feeding. But the other three, they arrived last week and have been sticking to feeding outside the area until today."

This was too much. There were more of them. They fed here. Forks wasn't safe anymore for anyone never mind me.

"What will happen to them?" Jake asked looking perplexed. He knew what would happen to the Cullen's if they put a foot wrong but the others were not bound by the treaty.

"The boys will hunt them down when they come back on to our land or Forks. They will be destroyed." Billy told us all.

"But there are three, it will be hard, there are only five of you." Alice tried to warn. There was danger there; I didn't know how strong the pack would be against the three of them, after seeing Edward last night I worried.

"Jake will be the sixth and we will just keep trying, perhaps separate them and take them out one at a time." Sam informed. His bare muscular form illuminated by the moonlight. "We will manage." He bit firmly at Alice.

Fear rattled through my body. Jake couldn't fight against them, I seen Edward, I seen his strength, I seen his speed, I heard how he was almost invincible. Jake couldn't fight against them. I couldn't let it happen. Jake was the one infallible force in my life. He wouldn't hold me back when I had a crap day and all I wanted was to do something crazy – hell he was the one there holding my hand or pushing me off, what ever was required. I couldn't let him risk his life. I wouldn't allow it.

He was all I had left.

_**A/N: Ok so I had serious lack of reviews last chapter so I would love it if you would let me know what you are thinking of the story – anything at all! **_

_**ALSO!!! I have made a Trailer for the story – I'm not a vidder but I gave it a bash – the link is on my profile page so please check it out and let me know what you think! It also shows where the story is going a bit!!**_

_**There is also another Twilight vid linked to that account so please check it out too! I impressed myself with that one cause my comp has been giving me hell!!**_

_**And also check out my other links too! I have youtube, twifans and livejournal accounts now. My LJ one will be written in at some point today. I plan to keep up with this one – so check it out! – Links on Profile**_


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Ok people sorry this is not an update.

I had one ready for posting and it was getting saved in its final check and something went disastrously wrong. And well now it's gone. I have looked all over my laptop for it and the USB pen I had it saved on but it really is gone. I don't even have any draft of it at all either so I'm sorry my computer let you all down.

I'm really upset about it cause I struggled writing it but I had gotten it done and over 5000 words. The reason I'm posting this is because I did say I would let you know if I ever went on a little hiatus. And that's what I'm doing.

Like I said I struggled to write the chapter and had been working on it for over two weeks so now I'm going to give myself a little time off. I don't think I will be long – prob just a couple of weeks but I need some time off from this story after how long I had spent on this chapter.

I woke up excited with a fresh brain ready to do the final checks on it and now I'm gutted and a little heavy on the heart that all the work is gone. I will be back and I look forward to getting further into the story but right now I just need a little break.

Sorry friends. I hope your not upset with me.

Fairytail dreamer

xx


End file.
